A partner's unbreakable bond
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: In a world that is like our own there is secrets hidden in the dark. Where thought to be myths are revealed as reality. Now Mello and Near, a pair of vampires, are left to do what they must while doing their part. However they are being hunted and an enemy could be around any corner. Will Mello be able to protect Near? Warning: Yaoi, blood, violence and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

This world is a cold and cruel place which is most likely why everyone searches for some sort of protection; however for certain people that protection is already provided for them.

Those certain people don't even have to be human to be important enough to be worth protecting no matter the cost.

Now many wonder where such a place can provide protection for such people. The answer is simple as one of these places is known as the Orphanage Whammy's house.

There are differences between humans, other nonhuman people and us at Whammy's like that we lose our parents before we become teenagers one way or another. There are many ways this happens like abandonment, death, disappearance and every other way. For us our parents cannot be with us any longer at an early age with the maximum time is by the time we become teenagers. It's the way it is for us but we do our best to be the best we can be for not only our families but for those we care for like our partners.

Here at Whammy's house we are given a partner but not just any partner. Oh no. We are given a partner that is where one is someone important while the other is their protector along with their best friend maybe more. The protector must protect the important one no matter the cost and to be there for them no matter what happens looking out for the important ones is a protector's job.

There is more to being partners than that though. By growing closer we can see what the other is seeing, what they are feeling, what they are hearing and all only at certain times though. This is something that takes a while to make happen thus there are only few partners that can do it and it is uncontrollable most of the time but we can make it happen when needed. Sadly the connection only lets the protector be able to see, hear and all the important one is seeing, hearing and all. But if given a lot of effort with an extremely strong bond along with a strong grip on the ability then it is possible, though extremely rare close to nonexistence, that the important one can see, hear and all the such their protector sees, hears and such. When that happens they can talk to one another and I am proud to say me and my partner have a good connection with each other just not the rare one sadly.

Partners are given to each other at a young age and the age is dependent on when you become assigned to them so partners can be assigned as babies to when they are at Whammy's house. Though usually they are assigned before Whammy's so that the two can become friends but sometimes assignments happen when at Whammy's.

Whammy's house is truly something else but no matter what there is always great evil out there even for us, even more so then the common criminal. An evil group out to take out not only the important ones at Whammy's but the protectors along with everyone as soon as all of us are taken out.

Oh and we are not immortal we can be killed and yes we can live longer than normal people because our aging is slower than a humans but we will get old at some point or killed.

Humans do not know that we are really real and who we are obviously for safety and if humans knew about us you can imagine how "well" that'd turn out even after time. Vampire hunters would appear, we would most likely become test subjects and all the bad stuff so we don't let humans know we truly exist and who we are for obvious reasons. Though there are only the humans at Whammy's house that know about us and no human outside of Whammy's house know cause if they find out their memories are erased.

So if you think you can handle it and you are an important or protector nonhuman person then you should consider joining Whammy's house if you can.

AN:

Some name spoilers. I kind of forgot to say that.

Hope you enjoy anyways!

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

No one's P.O.V.

A small child about the age of six desperately searches for his siblings in their burning house. "Silver! Rai!" His distressed voice calls out as he continues to search the burning house. He begins coughing and he stumble's a little as the smoke is starting to suffocate him but he keeps pushing himself to search for his siblings. He spots movement and moves towards it as fast as he can only to find his twin brother under some rubble that is still burning on some parts. "Silver!" Tears appear to his eyes as he reaches for his twin's hand holding it in his own. "Silver! NO!"

Silver looks weakly up to his brother using what strength he can muster as he is dying. "Nate." His soft weak voice croaks out. "It's no use to try to save me. Find Rai and get out of here." His eyes start to close starting to turn lifeless. "Go….. I love you…." His eyes become lifeless staying half open.

"SILVER!" Nate screams with tears flowing from his eyes and he tries to use his powers to heal his brother but he can't as his brothers too far gone into death. He sobs and knows he has to leave Silver behind but he doesn't want to. He forces himself to let go of Silver's hand and notices that Silver is holding something in the other hand so he reaches over grabbing it finding it's a silver chained necklace with a crescent moon charm that is made out of the same material as the chain but with clear jewels inside it. He holds it close to his heart as he forces himself to leave his brother to search for Rai. He stumbles more and wheezes when breathing as the smoke continues to get to him. "Rai!" He coughs out searching for his little sister. He spots her in the bedroom lying on the ground on her stomach unconscious. He rushes over to her and collapses to his knees on the ground reaching for her but stops when he sees her lifeless eyes making his tears fall faster. "No…" He shakes his head wishing this is just some terrible nightmare. "NO!"

Someone who had rushed into the burning house rushes over to Nate picking him up and racing him out of the house no matter how much Nate struggled.

Once out of the house now it was time to escape the burning village.

Nate watches in complete horror and sorrow as the house he once called home continues to fall apart as the flames tear it apart like this town until it'll either be burned ruins or rubble. He screams in sorrow and stops almost passing out as the other continues to carry him out of the burning village.

Mello's P.O.V.

I wake with a start and I quickly get out of bed rushing to the room next door that is my partner's bedroom. I rush to his bed and shake him. "Nate wake up!" I urge him and he snaps open his eyes panting slightly. I bring him into a hug. "It's ok." I try to comfort him as he cries with his fore head against my shoulder that's clothed by a long sleeved black shirt I am wearing.

"Mihael." He sobs.

I raise a hand and gently pet his soft hair. "Shhh. I know. I know."

That dreadful day was when I was assigned to Nate as his protector but what wasn't planned for was that the evil group Whammy's named the Detonators which are the true monsters of us nonhuman beings burned the town Nate with his mother and siblings were living in at the time. That dreadful day they had intended to kill them all but Nate survived thanks to me getting him out of there.

Most of us and them are actually vampires but there are some others like werewolves, angels, demons and witches. Vampires can perform magic over the elements to an extent depending on who they are but only the important ones can do so with powerful important vampires able to mind control someone and witches are the most powerful magic controllers. Werewolves can transform into an actual wolf and they have strength while vampires can run faster but running faster doesn't mean can be across a city in a few seconds. Vampires have speed but we aren't that fast plus we do get tired at some point depending on who you are for when and we don't sparkle like some think we do however we do have fangs. Angels and demons can make their wings invisible but they still have them and can fly with them. They can also take souls to heaven or hell or just let them depart from this world.

At Whammy's each of us are divided into different areas as to avoid conflicts between us and partners are the same nonhuman beings to also avoid conflict unless there is an exception which rarely happens. The exceptions still go to different classes as they are two different nonhuman beings but they are allowed to still be partners together.

Partners share a living space at Whammy's which is a bathroom, two bedrooms and a living room with enough space for the two to live comfortably.

Eating is different for each creature so it is done in different ways.

Me and Nate are vampires.

I am a guardian type vampire which means we can be out in the sun without a single problem and we are more human than the other two vampire types. I as a guardian type can eat whatever I want though I still need to drink blood every now and then I can keep my hunger satisfied with other food items.

Protector vampires are the guardian type of vampire.

Nate on the other hand is a definitive type vampire which means he can be in the sun but it annoys him so he does like to have some sort of shade like a sun umbrella when in the sun. He as a definitive type vampire needs to drink blood to satisfy his hungry though he can eat what he wants it won't satisfy his hungry like it does for me. He needs blood when he is hungry but he doesn't have to drain someone to satisfy his hunger.

Important vampires are the definitive type of vampire.

Detonator type vampires are of course evil and any vampire can become a detonator when they drain humans forcing them into being fed on by them turning to the dark side. Detonators also cannot be in the sun at all or else they will die if out in the sun too long, the sunlight also leaves permanent marks on them. Detonators also don't have partners though they can befriend other detonators they cannot create a bond that partners do also they prefer to look after themselves. They also can only die by two ways, the sun and by a pure silver spike. They also can transform others into detonator vampires by injecting a special poison that only they have from their fangs that is released when they bite down and it works on anyone but if your partner lets you drink, a little is all that is needed, from them before twenty four hours after you were bitten then you will be alright. Detonator vampires usually drain humans so humans don't get transformed but when they do it happens really uncommonly. They prefer to not turn humans even though humans have no way to counter the poison at all like us at Whammy's do. They also have the distinct red eyes that humans believe all us vampires have when that's not true as it's only the detonators who do.

As vampires our wounds don't heal super-fast unless a definitive type vampire uses a strong and rare to use magic that can heal anything or anyone who is even at the brink of death if powerful enough though it drains them of their magic until they power back up by having blood; Nate can use this magic. However vampires do still heal faster than anyone else by taking half amount the time to heal and we can survive more than other beings like blood loss but as I said we can still die by certain ways. We also do need sleep, even the detonators need rest though we can skip up to two days without a wink of sleep but it is not recommended as if you lose sleep even a day of sleep it can really affect you.

Whammy's house classes are during the night and evening so the students usually sleep during the day but there are classes others that are not vampires can take during the day plus we don't have to sleep the whole day away.

I sit on the bed beside Nate as I continue to sooth him letting him cry on my shoulder. I use the hand that isn't petting his hair to soothingly rub his back.

He slowly calms down and looks up at me with the red slightly puffy eyes from crying with a small sniffle.

No we do not cry blood tears, we cry real water tears… well detonators do cry blood tears as they are a lot closer to what humans think we are.

I smile gently and reach over to the nightstand where a tissue box is taking one tissue cleaning his face gently. "Feel a little better?" I gently ask him.

He lets me and nods softly. "It still hurts to even think about it but with you being here it makes me feel a little better." He tells me softly.

I kiss his forehead. "That's good. I don't think I'd be able to stand myself if I couldn't get you to feel better. But even so I still will never leave your side no matter what. Never forget that."

He smiles softly at me. "I still am sort of getting used to having you in my head since it's only been almost two years since it first happened. But sometimes I am glad for it like now."

I smile a little wider. "So am I." I let him know as I toss the tissue into the trash can against the wall by the nightstand, I don't even have to get up to do so as I have practiced from other times I needed to throw something out without getting up.

We ran off from Whammy's almost a year ago so we now live on our own in the city with a job for me of course though Nate stays close to me even at work.

I work at a small shop that sells cheap things for a price range from less than a dollar to five dollars.

At work our stuff isn't exactly the best quality but it gives me enough money for me to be able to get us a place to call home small as it is and some food though not much.

While I am at work Nate either hangs around the store or somewhere inside the store as long as he is safe along with somewhere I can get to him quickly if needed.

I only work from twelve thirty pm to five pm with sometimes being able to get off early.

The boss understands our situation that me and Nate need money and we need to stay close together so I can make sure that he stays safe. He doesn't even care if Nate helps me with work sometimes as long as everything is done and such. He also doesn't know what we really are like almost all the other humans who also don't know for safety.

Nate slouches slightly with a soft groan of hunger.

I move my hands so one is holding his hand and the other is on his cheek. "When was the last time you fed?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I'm ok."

"You can't fool me. Come on time for you to feed. Do you want to feed here or in another room?" I know he just feels a little guilty about how we've managed to keep himself fed so he tries to hide how hungry he is without much success as I know him well enough.

"Here's fine." He mummers.

I nod. "Alright." I take my hands off of his hand and cheek so I can take off my shirt.

Guardian type vampires can be fed off by their partners if needed though it is meant to be a last resort as definitive type vampires are supposed to feed off humans who let vampires feed off them at Whammy's house.

Those humans are known as feeders and they stay at Whammy's house ready to give their blood to a hungry vampire whenever and since they are willing to let vampires feed off of them the vampires don't become detonators. These humans also can leave whenever they want though their memories of everything that happened at Whammy's are erased and vampires are not allowed to completely drain the feeder as the feeders need to stay alive even if they end up unconscious from being fed on. They also cannot have contact with the outside world so we are not found out about but they are free to not only be able to converse with us if we want but they can converse with each other when not being offered as someone to be fed on at the time. Feeders have shifts as to make sure we don't drain them dry by having them be fed on too many times.

I stand to throw my shirt onto the bed and to take the covers off of him. I then sit back down on the bed when that's done. "Go ahead." I tell him tilting my head slightly so he has better access to my shoulder which is where he usually feeds on me.

He leans in opening his mouth as he gets close to my shoulder and sinks his fangs into my shoulder drinking the blood in my body. He closes his eyes as he continues to feed.

I let out a soft moan as I continue to let him feed off of me. I do admit it hurts when he first sinks his fangs in but once it's in and he starts drinking it actually feels good.

Feeders usually say the place where the vampires are feeding on them does hurt but the pain eventually does become bearable and numb as they start to pass out.

When vampires feed off their partners it can make them feel good but it isn't right if another vampire feeds on another vampire or non-human being who isn't their partner unless it's a small bit because of sex.

We vampires have sex like humans do but if your sex partner tries to feed off of you more than quite a small bit during sex it is a rule breaker unless it's with your partner. When feeding while having sex or even feeding onto someone other than a human makes a bond between the two which will wreak your bond with your partner if you are not careful. The only time this does not happen is when the blood is no longer on or coming straight from whosever blood it is for longer than a minute and if it consumed in a very small amount. Like if it's on a wall then you can take a few licks but maybe about two or three as long as it's been there for more than a minute and whoever's blood it is has to be not even touching the body of whosever it is. But back to what was being talked about… During sex the one you are having sex with can take a small amount but no more than that due to the dangers of what could happen. Though some do have sex with others that aren't their partner it is ok as long as you still do what you need to do as well as keeping the bond with your partner; that bond is very important between someone who is to protect one and the other is an important one. However when two are partnered and have sex they never cheat on each other or take blood from anyone else that is not a feeder or their partner. Our relationships with our partners are so reliable you don't even have to think about the possibility of cheating if your partner and you become more than friends.

I clench the bed sheets slightly, we also do not have super human strength though there is only one person I know who does have amazing strength that he can control perfectly which is Nate's friend Always After.

Always After may have amazing strength that is unbelievable but he is not a guardian, he is a definitive and his protector is Beyond Birthday who is also Nate's friend. The three are close friends in a way A and BB are like Nate's adoptive parents almost.

Beyond is the only vampire that isn't a detonator who has red eyes but they are not just red eyes; no they can see names and life spans which the detonator's cannot see. His eyes are truly unique like how his partner and lover A's strength is.

Beyond and Always are both not living in Whammy's but they do drop in from time to time, maybe once a month, to keep the place from hunting them down.

I of course am also extremely close to Nate, as to be expected, since I am his partner and yes partners can fall in love with each other like any other couple out there. I keep my grip on the bed sheets as to not possibly try to have intercourse with him as I love him more than anything but I want to give him a chance to decide if he wants to be my love or not even if I know he loves me like I love him. I do after all have a special connection with him. I close my eyes for a few moments and when I open my eyes I start to feel a little dizzy but he stops and removes his fangs from my shoulder.

He pulls away with some blood on his lips which he licks away. "Thank you Mihael."

I give him a smile. "Anytime Nate." I tell him grabbing my shirt pushing aside the pain to move, in the wrong way, my shoulder he fed off of as I put on my shirt again. I stand up and he watches me. "I'll let you get changed." I am about to leave but stop half way to the door when Nate calls my name. I turn back to him. "Yes?" I watch his face.

He gets up walking over to me and hugs me. "You're the best partner." He says almost softly to me with the top of his head resting against my chest.

I hug him back. "The same to you." I say softly back.

"Without you I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for you." He glances down to the necklace his twin Silver had been holding when he died. He keeps it on practically all the time except for in places like in the shower to keep it from rusting and he takes good care of it. "You mean so much to me Mihael."

"I was assigned to you that day and as your protector and partner I had to get you out of there at any cost. I will always protect you at any cost it takes to do so." I remind him. "You mean so much to me."

Nate is the last of his family which is one of the more powerful families in the nonhuman world. He is a possible successor for the ruler of guardian and definitive vampires but he felt in more danger in the isolated walls of Whammy's house so we left together to try to be on our own away from that place. He isn't sure yet if he wants to be the ruler as the ruler has tons of stress put on their shoulders and so much pressure to be the ruler that everyone expects to be a good ruler.

We stay like that for a moment then we break apart.

"Now get ready for today." I tell him with a smile and I head out of his room going to the small kitchen that only has enough space to comfortably fit, one small fridge, a small stove, a counter with a sink and a two seater table with two chairs. I go to the window that have the curtains covering it like the other windows in our place so we are able to hide better from the detonators and anyone else who might be out to hurt Nate. I move the curtain slightly and peer out trying to make it as discreet as possible as I look outside to the dark streets outside. I narrow my eyes slightly when I spot two people who seem to be looking at our place but when they notice me they move to go out of my sight. I let the curtain fall back into place and go to Nate's room. "Pack what you need. The detonators may have found us." I inform him not looking into his room as he is changing then I head to my room to change into another black long sleeved shirt with black pants so I can move easily and grab my backpack that I have in case of something like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Nate comes into my room and I turn to look at him seeing him in comfy but allows good movement white pants with a white button up shirt that has a white tank top underneath as an under shirt. He has a back pack on his back.

I put on my back pack. "Just like we practiced." I remind him softly.

He nods and we leave my room heading out the front door to avoid the detonators but I stay in front of Nate keeping alert for danger.

We make it to the motorcycle that was stolen then abandoned here by some random criminal a while ago.

I get him to stay behind the dumpster that's against the wall of where we lived as it is more like a small apartment. I watch the two that I noticed movements as they come back into view not seeing us. I get to the motorcycle without being noticed since it is right by the dumpster but no garbage trucks take it away as they can't because of what it is. I guess no one came to pick it up but it's ok as it gives us an upper hand. I unscrew the gas cap and dip a flammable string into it making sure to keep some of the string out. I take out a lighter from my work that I bought just in case and I light the string only to twist the handle getting the engine started and pushing it at the two I noticed.

They stare surprised at it and realize that the flaming bike that is about to explode is heading straight for them. They try to jump out of the way at the last second as the bike explodes into a fully burning bike.

I grab Nate's hand and I rush with him away from the place we lived at and away from those two. I glance back to Nate and I peek past him seeing the two stumble out of the alley way streets so I push Nate ahead of me in case they have guns on them or try to attack. I look forward again making sure nothing dangerous is up ahead as we keep running. I glance back every now and then to our pursuers to make sure they aren't catching up but they are. I growl slightly and I turn back to Nate rushing forward to pick him up bridal style picking up speed to run faster.

He doesn't complain as I carry him and keeps as close to me as he can get.

Our pursuers pick up speed as well as we continue to run.

I notice they are still doing their best to advance on us as I glance back so once I turn back to face forward I look for anyway to try to throw them off our tail but I skid to a stop when two others appear in front of us. I notice they are not detonators but that doesn't mean they are safe. I turn and race off down another street that is a turn off from the street we were on. I start to pant slightly but I refuse to give up as I keep going, I have to protect Nate!

"You two!" A familiar voice calls to us. "Hold on! We aren't going to hurt you!"

"Damn they are from Whammy's." I growl softly not slowing my pace but instead trying to pick up the pace if I can even if it means straining myself.

Nate shifts in my arms enough to move a little closer to me if that's even possible.

I tighten my grip on him, just a little, making sure it won't hurt him.

We keep running and I spot my work up ahead that is about to close so I head for it.

I make it through the door and I quickly move us into the back room where I skid to a halt panting a little from the run.

Boss comes into the room as I put Nate onto the ground so he can stand on his own. "Everything alright?" He asks.

"At least four people are following us and we are trying to get away from them." I inform him. "We had to flee from our home when I spotted them in the back streets watching our home and move out of sight when they saw me at the window."

He nods. "You can stay in the back and I'll take care of them." He then leaves the back room as me and Nate call our thanks to him.

I lead Nate to where the staff can put their stuff because there are some benches there. I let him sit down and I sit next to him. "I know you don't want to go back right now and if I can help it you won't unless you change your mind." I mummer to him.

He leans over so the side of his head rests on my shoulder. "I know thank you Mihael." He mummers softly and lets out a small yawn. He did get a small amount of rest today so I don't blame him.

I take off our back packs setting them on the floor and let him rest on me so he's lying on the bench with his head resting on my thighs. "Get some more rest. I'll stay here with you don't worry. I will protect you."

He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

I gently pet his hair and I glance behind me to see if I can see Boss and the four from Whammy's. I can kind of see them through the window on the doors leading to the back but I can't hear them or even see them enough to try to read their lips. I turn away and I look at Nate's sleeping face as I continue to gently play with his hair.

One of our bags falls like a face plant to the floor catching my attention but I turn back to Nate after a second or so.

Footsteps sound behind me and I turn to see Boss coming up to us.

I gesture for him to be quiet as to not wake Nate.

He nods and talks quietly. "Mihael the four guys say they want to take you and Nate to a place that is safe for you two." He tells me.

"A place of isolation and Nate feels less safe within the walls of the place they want to take us back to which is why we left in the first place. He doesn't want to go back and I will do everything in my power to not let him be taken back to that place." I respond quietly as well.

He moves to sit on the other side of me than Nate is on glancing to Nate. "I just worry about you two especially with how things are for you two. No family left and you guys only have each other to look out for you guys. I may not know what it's like to lose your family but I do understand what it is like make a decision that may seem like the wrong choice even if it's for the best." He tells me still quietly. "I am just thinking that a place with more safety for you two may be better but of course I won't force you to go. You are still my cared for employee and not me so it isn't my choice. I'm just letting you know that it might be a good idea to go to a place that is safer."

"Thank you for your concern but my answer stays the same. As I told you I will do what I have to so I can protect Nate. He doesn't want to go back and so I'll do what I can to make sure he stays where he feels the safest." I refuse to back down.

He nods in understanding. "I understand. I'll let them know you guys don't want to go back." He stands up and heads back to out of the back room.

I watch him go then I turn back to Nate as I notice I had stopped playing with his hair at some point. I don't try to see what he is dreaming about in case I am needed outside of his dream world since everyone who are allowed into the back room don't know that me and him have that kind of bond not to mention they don't know what we really are. "I will protect you." I whisper under my breath. "I love you Nate River." I lean down and gently press my lips to his forehead in a gentle loving kiss. I want to know soon if Nate decides to be with me but I know I must stay patient with him as it is also rather a big decision to make cause it'll be a new partnership we share if he agrees. I will never leave him though no matter what happens. I raise my head and I look back to where I can see boss and the four from Whammy's talking in time to catch a warning glare from one of them before the four leave.

Boss comes back into the back room and approaches me. "They're gone. Are you able to go back to your home?"

"Home is where the heart is and my heart is with Nate. The house in which we lived in is something we cannot go back to with those four on the hunt for us." I inform him.

He nods. "I see. Well there is a place I can offer until you two can get back onto your feet." He offers.

I tilt my head softly. "Where?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"There is a whole section of houses in a nice open area my family owns. My family lives in said houses in all but one. That one we are thinking may not be used however you can stay there for as long as you need to. It's nice and well protected too so wherever those four came from that you don't want to go back to won't bug you. They'll have to get past the family in order to do so." He explains.

I smile. "That sounds lovely. Thank you and I'm sorry if we have caused trouble."

He shakes his head. "It's really no trouble at all. If my cared for employees like you need help I always do my best to help."

"Really thank you." I reach down to pick up the backpacks knowing I'll have to carry them and Nate but really I don't mind.

"Here let me help." Boss picks up the backpacks slinging one each onto his shoulders.

"You don't have to." I inform him.

"You need to carry Nate. It's no trouble for me to help you out." He waves it off. "The shop should be closed up by now except for locking up so let's go I'll take you to your new place." He heads to the doors leading out of the back room.

I shift Nate making sure to not wake him and with him in my arms bridal style I stand following boss. I hope that the four aren't out front waiting for us to come out.

He takes us to his truck out back in which I climb in letting the still sleeping Nate rest on my lap with the side of his head on the front part of my shoulder as I sit in the passenger's seat backpacks on the small seats in the back before the open back behind it. "It's amazing how close you two are. It never stops amazing me." He says as he starts up the truck.

"Yeah we share a very close bond and I will never leave him for anyone. I will always be there for him and I will always protect him no matter what." I smile in a happy way as I say those words.

"I can see that." Boss confirms without being rude. "There is no doubt that you will go to great lengths for him."

"I will go to any length needed for him." I nod as he begins driving leaving the now locked up shop with no sign of the four. "Any length at all…. If he wishes for something I will do all I can to fulfill his wish."

"You two share something pretty special." Boss says in admiration.

"Thank you." I respond with a smile.

The boss also smiles. He has been very kind to us and as long as you are a good employee he will care for you looking out for his employees.

I look down to Nate as he begins to awaken.

"We are almost there." Boss says suddenly after a bit of silence and driving.

I look up and Nate, who just pretty much woke up, look up to see where we will be living now.

It's quite a beautiful place and just as I thought it is more out in the country as I had guessed from the bit of a drive.

"Nice place." I say.

"Thank you." Boss responds with a smile. He pulls up and stops parking.

Nate shifts as I take the seat belt off.

I let him step out before me as Boss gets out from the drivers side. I grab our backpacks then step out myself shutting the door behind myself.

Boss takes the lead to where our new home.

I glance back to see if I can see any sign of the four that had been hunting us down but there's still no sign. I begin walking as I turn following Boss and Near.

We approach a lovely looking building.

There are other houses but there is also a good distance between them though it is obvious that the people look out for those living here.

The boss's family is helping each other out as we walk by they even turn to greet us warmly with warm smiles.

"This place is all yours." Boss says handing the key to Nate. "Don't hesitate to ask if you ever need anything."

"Thank you." I say. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"It's really no problem." Boss says with a warm smile. "I'll let you get settled." He turns and walks away towards some of his family.

"Alright let's get inside." I say and Nate heads to the front door opening it with the key he was given.

We head inside and glance around.

It's like a dream house, not a mansion though obviously, as it is quite lovely.

Makes me think of those wonderful looking fancy houses that seen on TV.

"Wow this is cool!" Nate puts the key on the key rack then heads to explore our new place.

It makes me smile. "Let's pick bedrooms." I say then I pause glancing around. "As soon as we find it."

"My best guess would be upstairs." Nate starts heading up the stairs and I follow him.

Sure enough we find two bedrooms and one good sized bathroom in the upstairs area in the same hall.

"Pick which one you want to sleep in." I tell him.

He walks ahead and I follow patiently. He looks at the first bedroom there then takes a look at the other.

They are the same size and are the same looking with some differences to tell them apart.

Nate heads into the second one. "This one."

I nod. "Alright." I put his bag on his bed. "Do you need anything?"

He shakes his head. "Thank you." He says.

I nod. "I'll let you unpack." I tell him and I leave the room to let him do that. I head to my room. "I believe it's good that I got this room. It'll be easier to protect him if I can step out to be in the way of any possible intruder to keep them from getting Near." I say to myself and I begin unpacking.

Once done I head downstairs to check out the place.

A nice stair case, an open concept kitchen with an island and an overall lovely place.

I head back towards the living room that's on the other side of the stairs if you are coming from the kitchen.

Nate is heading down the stairs making me pause to look to him.

"Do you feel safe here?" I question now that he has had a feel for the place.

He nods. "Yes."

I smile and nod." That's good."

He turns and goes exploring.

I watch with a smile then I head to the living room.

Computer on the desk and we even have a TV.

I nod in approval then I head back to the kitchen. I haven't seen Nate since he went exploring but I find him sitting in a chair at the island trying it out.

It's kind of adorable to see.

I lean against a nearby wall and cross my arms over my chest watching him.

He turns to me and shares a smile.

"So it's good?" I ask.

Nate nods. "It's wonderful."

I smile more. "That's good to hear."

He gets off of the chair and comes over to me. He leans up standing a little on his toes giving my lips a small kiss. He then goes past me heading off somewhere else.

I blink then I grin.

Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

I turn around but he's already gone off somewhere else in the house. I go to see where he went not wanting him to think that was something bad. I look around and soon find him looking out one of the back windows. I go to him and wrap my arms around his waist holding him close.

He turns a little surprised but relaxes into my arms before looking back outside.

I also look outside.

"It's a nice view."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah."

He turns in my arms and I let him so now we are facing each other as I turn to look into his eyes.

I lean my forehead against his for a moment then I place a loving kiss on his lips.

Short but loving.

He grins happily at me once the kiss is broken then snuggles to my chest.

"I think from now on you're gonna have to stay here." I tell him after a few moments of silence. "They will probably not take me if you aren't there."

"Okay." He nods trusting me.

I kiss his cheek and he leans more into my embrace.

This is going to be nice.

Soon it is time to go bed and I do a quick sweep of the house as Near is heading to bed.

I make sure to even peer outside before closing the curtains making sure that no one is outside. I finally turn off the lights and head to bed. I head to my own room but pause to do one last check on Near.

He turns to me as he is just about in bed sitting there with the covers pulled over his legs.

"Goodnight. Don't forget that you can come over to me whenever needed." I say with a smile.

"I won't forget. Goodnight." Near responds then I head to my own room to try to get some rest.

I settle down on the bed pulling the covers over me and for a little bit I just lay there staring at the window in my room scanning what it looks like when looking out. I listen to the sounds of the house making sure that I know what the house sounds like in silence. I close my eyes to listen even more closely to the sounds of the house then when I feel like I have enough data I finally let myself begin to fall asleep. I blink open my eyes and I find myself at Whammy's. I look around myself as I am standing in a courtyard and I look around seeing everyone dead.

Near!

I begin running around looking at every single body lying around as I try to search for any sign of Near. I can't find him anywhere. I slow to a stop as I reach the end of the bodies. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "Maybe I can sense him." I whisper to myself as I try to concentrate. I know that it usually is uncontrollable but if I really focus then I can pick up on Near. I have to do this. I finally feel it happen and my eyes snap open. I find myself looking at a forest through Near's eyes. "Come on." I say quietly to myself. "Give me something that can really help. Where are you?"

Suddenly a detonator leaps out in front of him and things go black.

"NO!" I sit up quickly in my bed and I glance around finding myself back in the room of our new place. I throw the blankets off and I race to Near's room peering inside.

Near is shifting from his side with his torso off the bed so he can sit.

I head into his room and he turns as I approach. "You okay?" I ask and I settle to sit next to him.

"Yeah. Just a dream." Near confirms. "I was being chased through the woods and a detonator got ahead of me only to attack me from the front. Then I woke up." He looks into my eyes. "Did you see it?"

"Only part of it." I admit. "I was in my dream at first where everyone was dead then I tried to get into your head. I ended up seeing the end of your dream through your eyes."

"Do you think our dreams mean anything?" Near asks.

I smile warmly at him. "No." I tell him. "They are just dreams. It's probably just our minds adjusting to our new home is all it probably is."

Near smiles softly and nods softly. "Yeah." He agrees. "Probably."

"Well." I get up. "You wanna sleep more or get up?"

"I wanna get up." Near responds. "We're awake anyways."

I nod. "I agree."

We head out of Near's room and head to the living room where we settle on the couch side by side.

I turn on the TV and find what looks like a possible movie is on the current channel.

So far it looks to be about some wolf princess attacking a village going after one lady. Until she is stopped by a man who ends up taking her out of the village safely.

I glance to the windows but I don't see anything or hear anything so I turn back to the TV for a few moments before getting up.

Near turns to me worriedly. "Is something up?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No. I've got to check the time and get ready for the day." I assure him. "Sorry about standing up without a word."

Near smiles relaxed and nods. "Okay."

"Are you sure that you'll be okay here alone?" I ask him now a little worried.

"I'll be okay." Near assures me. "Just you standing up so suddenly startled me a little."

I watch him for a few moments then I nod. "Okay. I trust you." I share a smile with him then I head to my room but stop halfway when a knock comes to the door. I head on over and stand at the one side of the door. "Who's there?" I ask.

"Hey." My boss says from the other side.

I reach over and open the door to find him standing there with a woman. "What's up?" I ask.

"Me and my mother wanted to give you guys something." My boss says so I let them in. I lead them to the living room where Near watches as we come in.

My boss's mother glances to the TV. "Oh. Princess mononoke." She says recognizing the movie. "That is a good movie."

"Is that what it's called?" Near asks glancing to the TV.

"Well. What we came for." Boss says and Near turns back to him. He holds up a radio as his mother holds up another one. "You can use these to stay in touch." He explains. "We have set them on the same frequency. Just hold this button." He point s red button on the black devices. "And speak into the speaker." He points out the speaker. "Then you can talk to each other."

I take them and hand one to Near.

"Go ahead and try them out." Boss's mother encourages.

I bring it up clicking the button. "Does it work?" I turn hearing my voice come from Near's radio. I release the button smiling and I turn back to the other two. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Boss waves it off. "The little clips allow you to slip it onto your clothes to help you hold it." He adds so both me and Near put on the side of our shirt collars by one of our shoulders. "Now then. We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you outside in fifteen." I respond and boss nods before turning and leaving with his mother. I glance back to Near. "Well this works out." I say and he nods.

"Quite so." He agrees.

"Well I gotta get ready." I head to my room to get ready for work. I get dressed, brush my hair, add deodorant and once all set I head to the front door. "See you later Near." I call.

"See you Mello." He calls back and I leave.

I head off with Boss to go to work.

No one's P.O.V.

Near ends up turning off the TV about ten minutes after Mello and Boss left. He heads to leave the living room when a knock comes to the door. He turns to it a little worried but relaxes when a familiar voice speaks.

"Would you like to come with me and I can show you around." Boss's mother offers.

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Near calls back and hurries to get ready for the day.

"Alright. You can find me just outside." Boss's mother says.

Near gets changed and does everything he needs to then he heads to go outside. He opens the door and finds Boss's mother a little ways from the front door.

She turns hearing the door open. "Here. I brought you a hat to borrow. Don't want the sun to get to you." She offers a grey baseball cap.

Near comes out closing the door and takes the hat. "Thanks. The sun can be a little annoying." He says putting it on.

"I understand. With pale skin like yours I can imagine how annoying it can be sometimes. You must sunburn easily. Well we can always grab some sunscreen if you need it. Come child." She leads the way as Near begins to follow. "What do you prefer to be called?"

"You can call me Near. It's a nickname. Kind of like how Mihael's nickname is Mello. We don't always use these nicknames though." Near says.

"Well that is alright. Near works just fine." Boss's mother assures him. "Now then. We have a small ranch here. You wanna see it?"

"Sure." Near agrees and follows her to where they find the ranch.

"Some of our family work in the city. The rest of us work here on the ranch." Boss's mother explains. "Perhaps you can help out if you want. It'll give you something to do." She leads Near down to the ranch where two young adult boys are scooping up some hay from a pile and throwing it to a different pile. "Boys!"

The two turn. One that appears to be a little older has rather short black hair, brilliant blue eyes, a blue muscle shirt, jeans and knee high black worker boots. The other has slightly longer dark brown hair that goes to just below the ear in the back but goes shorter up to the bangs that go halfway down his forehead, brown eyes, a red plaid quarter sleeved shirt, black pants and the same boots as the other.

Near must admit that the one with black hair reminds him of Mello's boss just with shorter hair and Boss has brown eyes.

"This is Near." Boss's mother says grabbing a red hairband from her wrist and tying her grey hair into a ponytail. "He'll be helping us." She says and gets the ponytail done. "Near. This is my youngest sons." She gestures to the one that reminds Near of Boss. "This is my middle child his name is Makoto."

Makoto nods in greeting.

Boss's mother then gestures to the brunette. "And this one here is the youngest. His name is Sean."

Sean waves with a small smile.

"Now. I want you all to play nicely." Boss's mother tells them. "I don't want to hear any squabbling today you two."

"Yes mother." Both boys say with a slight bow of their heads.

"Good." Boss's mother nods then turns to Near. "Now then. Could you check is that rolled up haystack there looks like the stuff here?" She asks gesturing to the pile.

Near glances to a stack that isn't at all far out and he knows he'll be able to get their attention from that distance if needed. "Sure." He heads over and begins checking how it looks. He turns and notices a forest that luckily is still a little away. He takes a step back before turning away doing a faster check before hurrying back to the others. "Looks like it." He confirms.

"Great." Makoto says wiping sweat from his forehead. "Then me and Sean can pack it into a bunch of rectangles today." He nods. "Good work."

Near nods then turns hearing a sound. He goes over to a wooden fence and leans against it. He looks into the fenced area seeing horses. He's never seen one in real life though so it interests him.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Boss's mother asks coming to stand next to Near who turns to her.

Near shakes his head then turns back to the horses. "No. It's my first time even seeing them."

"I see." Boss's mother says then opens a nearby gate. "Then come."

Near follows and Boss's mother closes the gate behind them. He follows her over to a horse that is grazing.

"Fuli." Boss's mother says getting the horses attention.

The horse Fuli is a brown one with a golden main and tail and the end of it's muzzle is white.

"Approach slowly with your hand up. Be patient." Boss's mother says so Near does as told as the horse watches.

Elsewhere…..

"Interesting. This information could be valuable." A figure turns away disappearing into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Mello's P.O.V.

I am just finishing some restocking by the front of the store when I hear the door open. I turn and see the four from before. "Ugh. Seriously?" I groan to myself and begin moving away. I am however stopped when one dashes in front of me. HI glance back to the three behind me.

"We've come to take you both back." One says moving closer.

I smirk.

"Where is Nate?" The one that has spoken asks.

I tilt my head away still smirking. "You think that I am just going to tell you that?" I questions earning a hiss of frustration.

"Search!" The only one that has spoken says. "He can't be far!"

The other three rush away to begin looking around.

I head to just do my job when the one left with me grabs my arm stopping me.

"Not so fast Mihael." The one says.

"Forget it Harry." I tell him. "I have stuff to do." I try to shake him off but he just tightens his grip. I narrow my eyes at him then I twist my arm in a circle forcing him to let go. I continue walking away moving behind the counter to check a few things.

Harry follows but stays on the other side of the counter.

The other three come back.

"There is nothing sir." One reports.

"WHAT!?" Harry shouts then glares at me. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HIM!?"

I just ignore him.

"ANSWER ME MIHAEL!" Harry demands but I continue to ignore him.

"Excuse me." Boss says coming over and I turn hearing him speak. "If you have no real business here other than harassing Mihael then I would like to ask you to leave. I will call the cops if I learn you aren't leaving the two alone."

Harry clenches his teeth then glares hard at me. "This isn't over." He then leaves with the others following.

"I'm seriously considering calling the cops on them." Boss sighs running a hand through his hair. "They shouldn't be allowed to just force you two to go somewhere that you don't want to." He adds as his hand falls back to his side.

"Well they can't take me as long as Nate isn't here." I point out. "I still have to protect him after all and they have no idea where he is."

"Still. If they keep this up I will be calling the cops." Boss says. "Now go ahead and get back to work."

I do as he says.

No one's P.O.V.

Near moves a little closer to the horse but pauses as the horse neighs at him. He then continues to move slowly forward once the horse is done until he finally is able to put a hand on its muzzle. He smiles glad to see this as he pets the horse that snorts at him. "Wow."

Boss's mother comes over. "That was very good Near." She says. "Now we can work on riding." She holds up some reins. "Here." She begins showing Near the parts. "This part goes over the muzzle then you bring this part over the head." She shows him as they kind of do it together.

With the horse reins on next comes the saddle.

"Bring Fuli over here by using the reins in your hand." Boss's mother says and takes the lead towards a stable.

Near leads Fuli the horse towards the stable without any trouble then they stop once at the stable.

"Stay here for a moment." Boss's mother says then heads inside only to come back with a brown saddle that is the same color as the reins. "Now come watch how I do this. Let go of the reins for now."

Near follows her instructions and watches as she gets the saddle on.

"Now. Put your foot here and your hand." Boss's mother directs him. "Make sure you'll be facing forward." She reminds him as he gets into positon. "Then boost yourself up."

Near gets onto the saddle and glances down to help himself put his other foot where it's need to be.

"Perfect."

Mello's P.O.V.

Today went by pretty well other than that little incident and soon me and Boss are getting ready to leave.

I look for any signs of the four but so far see none. I know that I'll have to watch out if they are following us because we could be leading them to Nate.

"Ready?" Boss asks in which I turn only to nod. He leads me to get into his truck and we head off.

I turn and I don't see them following us then I turn around only to spot them ahead talking as a group. I duck down out of view and Boss just drives past them. I wait for at least a few minutes before raising myself glancing around to see if they are following us now. I don't see them making me sigh in relief.

"Mihael."

I turn to Boss.

"Should we let the police know of the four now?" He asks keeping his eyes on the road.

I turn to look out the window. "I'm not sure how much they could do."

"What do you mean?" Boss asks sparing a second glance to me before looking back to the road.

"They're just representatives from the place where Nate doesn't feel safe." I explain putting my elbow on the inside of the car door and rest the underside of my chin on my hand. "What can the police do about them?"

"Make them back down probably." Boss points out. "They shouldn't be allowed to continue. It could just get worse." He then sighs softly. "I'm just worried that they might attack at night or something and take you while you're sleeping."

"Then it'd be kidnapping." I say. "If they do decide to just take us as we are sleeping then you have every right to get the police involved." I flicker my eyes to him. "It won't matter their reason. Kidnapping is kidnapping."

"And harassment is harassment." Boss counters. "Seriously. We really should consider getting the cops involved to make them back off."

"Maybe." Is all I say as I glance to the rear-view mirror but I don't see anything.

In what feels like no time we make it back to the place that me and Nate call home for now.

Boss parks his truck in the same spot and speaks before I can begin getting ready to hop out. "If we have to then you two can work here instead." He offers. "I mean if they won't leave you alone."

"It's an idea. We'll see if they leave us alone first." I respond.

"Sounds good." Boss agrees then we get out of the truck.

I close the door then jog over to where me and Near are staying. I open the door heading inside and I look around the house starting with the living room but no Nate to be found. I frown in worry and head outside closing the door behind myself. I turn hearing something and I run in that direction only to skid to a stop as I find a ranch. I spot Near riding around on a horse making me smile at the sight as well as being glad that he's okay.

He turns and spots me only to bring the horse over. "You're back." He greets.

"Yeah." I shrug. "You having fun?"

He nods. "Yeah. Nancy showed me how to do everything." He confirms and I blink in confusion.

"Nancy?"

He nods, directing my gaze, to where another horse is being ridden by Boss's mother.

"Ah." I nod in understanding then I turn back to him. "Just be careful. But you can continue if you want." I tell him.

"You should try it too!" He says smiling at me.

I smile back. "Maybe later. I want to look around the ranch a little." I tell him.

"Okay." He says then rides off to ride for a little longer.

I head around the ranch checking out the area and what's around it. I need to make sure that I know my surroundings as best as possible. I glance to the forest and I stare at it watching for any movement but there is none and no sounds to be heard from it. I turn away with that to continue looking around before I head to where the stable is where Nancy is making sure Nate gets off safely.

"You going to try?" Nate asks turning to me.

"Come now. You really should try it." Nancy encourages.

"Alright." I agree and am shown how to get up onto the horse. I must admit it wasn't too bad to ride around on the horse.

That night…..

I am laying in bed with my eyes closed but I have yet to fall asleep. I open my eyes to halfway wondering if something's wrong. I close my eyes and am about to concentrate to try to see what Nate is seeing but a sound makes my eyes snap open.

That isn't a normal sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

I get up from my bed and I hurry to Nate's room in which I look inside finding him asleep but most importantly safe right now. I move over to the window and I peek outside spotting a figure lurking around but it doesn't seem to notice. I realize that this figure is in fact smaller than any of the ones that Whammy's sent after us. I move away from the window then I make sure that it is covered. I rush back to my room grabbing my pure silver spike that I had managed to take from Whammy's when me and Nate planned to leave. I'm glad that they don't put trackers in these things so it was safe to take with us. I hurry out of my room going to the living room window trying to get a look at how many there is out there.

Only about five maybe six as far as I can see.

I move away from the window wondering if this is a trap to get Nate while I am distracted. I bite my bottom lip trying to quickly think of what to do. I then get an idea and I hurry to Nate's bedroom. "Nate." I shake him awake.

He groans but I put a hand over his mouth to quiet him making him wake up more. He looks to me and I give him the gesture to be quiet before removing my hand. "I need you to listen very carefully." I tell him in a whisper. "We need to hide you so they won't find you. They'll be coming to look for you."

Near sits up a little. "Where should I hide?" He asks me in a whisper trusting me to come up with a plan.

"Someplace close to the front door. They'll look for you everywhere but the front area I'm sure. I'll keep them out front but this is just in case."

Nate nods, gets up then follows me as we sneak to the front entrance area. He manages to get behind the Tv and it's a good spot for him to hide.

I head to the front door opening it finding what appears to be Detonators. I know that's what they have to be because Whammy's wouldn't have sent new people after us or at least not this soon. I raise the silver spike in warning making the Detonators hiss upon seeing it. "Leave and you live another day." I warn them taking a step outside keeping the spike raised. "I'm not scared of using this." I only see four of them meaning that my hunch was right that at least one slipped away to go after Nate.

They charge at me and I also charge slamming the spike down into the spot where the neck meets shoulder on one.

The one I hit that is a slightly short male lets out a holler of pain and I quickly pull the spike out only to dodge another one that leaps at me. He falls to his knees then onto his stomach only to disappear into ash that blows away in the wind.

I swing the spike at another male one that tries to jump to avoid the attack but I manage to scratch his chest with the pointed tip of the spike. I move quick and stab the spike into where the heart area then I pull it out moving back quickly to fight another one as the second one dies.

This time two are coming after me at once. Both males.

I squat down quickly causing their punches to hit each other in the face making them both stumble back a step. I move quickly and stab the one to my right before removing the spike quickly to swing it at the other.

The final male that's left alive jumps back managing to dodge the attack.

I spring to my feet ready to continue fighting.

The detonator that I am facing is smirking then he laughs. "Still ready to fight? I do believe that this will be an easy one."

I charge then begin swinging the spike at him trying to land a hit but he keeps jumping away mostly backwards to dodge my attacks. I want to know why he isn't attacking but perhaps it is to distract me as to not take the risk of being killed by me. I just am wondering why he isn't attacking and trying to turn me… The others seemed to have wanted to kill me or at least hurt me not turn me… I've seen the want to turn with the detonators I had seen before though that was back at Whammy's where detonators do attack from time to time and two out of the at least ten nights I looked for a way out for me and Nate I saw them. I saw them fighting and the detonators kept trying to sink their teeth in… Not these ones… They are just fighting. I narrow my eyes and I take a step back. I know that they are planning something but could it really be just to try to get to Nate or is there more to this plan than they are letting on? I went after them just thinking about fighting them off because I do tend to act first and think later. I however know that right now I have to think of something. I know that that in reality I should take this guy down then go find the one looking for Nate just in case that Nate is found or the house is thoroughly searched. I move forward and watch his feet move backwards so I move backwards and he follows. I focus on the idea that pops into my head and I go for it. I being walking sideways causing him to the dame but in the opposite direction. I know that if I can trap him I'll have a chance to attack since he doesn't watch his step thus hitting the house or a tree will surprise him for a second. I can then attack and get a chance at killing him.

However we don't get far before another detonator this time female comes running over getting the attention of the remaining male one.

"What happened? Did you do it?" The male demands.

"He's not there." The female says watching the males eyes almost fearfully.

"What!?" The male roars. "Not there!?"

The female doesn't flinch or cower but instead stays where she is watching the male. "Yes. Not there. I tried both bedrooms and even did a sweep of the house but he's nowhere to be found."

I feel relief that she didn't spot Nate or his hiding spot. I know that I can use this moment that they are distracted to try to attack the male one. I bring one foot back getting ready to charge as I raise the silver spike to be plunged into the other being.

"No! He has to be here!" The male argues back. "Are you sure you didn't miss him?!"

"He was nowhere!" The female almost snaps and her gaze becomes the start of frustration.

I charge as they argue about whether or not Nate was there or not so they don't notice me or at least in time as the male turns to face me but has no time to dodge. I slam the silver spike into his chest as he gasps eyes widening only to then hollers out in pain like the others. I remove the spike then kick him away only to turn to the wide eyed female.

The female turns her head to look to the woods then with a final glance back to me she turns dashing for the woods.

I am about to give chase but I stop myself knowing that she could lead me to the woods where an ambush might be waiting.

Plus Nate would be left unprotected.

Either way I must do what I can and kill her because any survivors could get more detonators and bring them back then on top of that she has an idea of the layout of the house.

I flip the spike so I'm holding it at its tip carefully as possible only to toss the spike at the female hitting her in the back right by where her neck meets her right shoulder.

She hollers in pain and tumbles to the ground soon turning to ash leaving just the silver spike behind.

I walk over to it and pick it up glancing around trying to make sure that there is no one else lurking within the shadows or charging at me. I see no one so I turn away only to jog back to the house to check on Nate. I make it and shut the door making sure it's locked. I do a sweep of the house clearing it of enemies before going to where Nate is hiding. "It's safe to come out now." I inform him and he comes out watching me mostly as he comes out. I smile. "Let's get some rest."

He smiles back only to nod and we head off to our rooms though I stay in Nears room standing by the window with the spike in hand until he's asleep.

I go to him and place a gentle kiss on his forehead while brushing my free hand against his cheek. "I love you." I say gently then I leave doing another sweep of the house and peeking out windows but still seeing nothing. I head to my room where I settle on my bed intentionally laying awake to listen to the sounds for a bit more. I finally feel satisfied that there is no more danger and I close my eyes for some rest.

The next day Boss comes to get me and I am putting on my shoes with the front door open and Nate has walked over possibly to say see you later.

"So." Boss says. "Did either of you two hear those sounds last night?" He asks. "Sounded like some wild animals got into a fight."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

My eye twitches slightly at this. "Animals?" I mummer to myself only to figure that Detonators could be animals, before speaking up so Boss can hear me. "Yeah. We heard the noise. Spooked Nate a bit."

Nate glances to me but then nods. "I wasn't too sure about those sounds." He says looking back at Boss.

"Well whatever they were they left so we should be good. These things happen sometimes." Boss says. "Well we should get going."

"Yeah." I agree and make sure that I have everything only to turn to Nate. "Stay safe."

"I will." Nate promises.

I move a little closer. "You remember where the spike is just in case?" I whisper to him in which he nods. "Okay." I say satisfied then I head off with Boss to head to work.

No one's P.O.V.

Now that the other two are gone Nate decides to head to the ranch.

Nate heads to change into clothes for the day then heads out closing the door behind himself. He heads off the ranch as planned and makes it safely where he finds Nancy moving a cow by a rope like reins. He heads over to her.

"Ah Near." Nancy greets stopping in her walking as the cow also does the same. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Nate greets back. "What are you doing?" He looks to the cow curiously.

"Moving the cow to be milked." Nancy explains. "Come. I can show you how to do it." She leads him into the barn along with the cow.

Nate reaches over and gently pets the cow as they walk close to each other side by side.

Elsewhere….

"Where are those idiots!?" A growl sounds through the room then a fist slams heavily on the table making a few others at the table jump slightly at the suddenness of the slam. The person at the head of the table has also stood up and turns to one of the ones sitting at the table. "I want you to find them and bring them to me. They've run out of time. All this time and they had better know where they are."

"I will leave right away." The one spoken to says then stands and heads off out of the room with that while the only other person in the room that spoke sits back down.

"Why couldn't I go?" One still at the table demands. "I could have done it easily! Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I want them alive and unharmed." The head snaps at the one that just spoke up. "You would have at the very least harmed them. That wouldn't be according to plan now would it?"

The one that just spoke up huffs crossing his arms over his chest leaning back in his chair.

"Now that that's over." The head turns to the two by the one that spoke up. "I need you two to continue your search but I would like a report before you do so."

"Well." One of them speaks. "We have made great progress on finding the suspected army." He begins. "We have concluded that they are not gathering in any known town as was feared. They are gathering somewhere in the wilderness."

"Okay. Keep up the good work. We are getting close. I am trusting the both of you to find the army." The head says then waves dismissively.

The two being spoken to get up and leave the room together.

The head turns to the one that looks like he's still pouting. "As for you." The head says as the other looks over with a pouting hopeful look. "I have received word that one of our top agents was badly wounded and can no longer see out of one eye." The head explains causing the other to uncross his arms and lean forward in interest. "An eye for an eye. I want you to go to the next town over and kill the ones that did it. They may be strays but that doesn't mean we don't have to ignore them and let them run wild."

The one being spoken to smiles almost deviously. "With pleasure." He is quickly out of the room.

The room is silent for a few moments then one of the few remaining at the table speaks up.

"So? What do you think?"

"It is possible." The head says. "Though I cannot say for sure." The head turns to who just spoke. "I do have an assignment for those of you remaining. Tomorrow I want you to assess the fighting skills of those that are training and check on the fighting skills of those graduated. We need to be ready for when the army is found."

"It will be done right away." The other says with a slight nod that looked like a dip of the head.

The head stands up with eyes closed for a moment. "Then that is all we have to discuss today. This meeting is over." The head's eyes open to halfway to watch the ones remaining get up then leave the room. "Our existence is in danger. Especially of being exposed. The past cannot repeat itself." The head then leaves the room.

….

Mihael makes it back to his new home with Boss. He decides to head to the ranch first after getting out of the truck. He finds Nate watching the pigs play around in their enclosed space. He comes up next to Nate who glances to him. "Pigs huh?" He says only seeing about maybe four or five maybe six pigs at first glance.

"Nancy asked me to help feed them." Nate explains. "They ate quite a bit which Nancy was happy about as sometimes they would be picky and not eat so much." He crosses his arms on the fence and rests his chin on his arms.

Mihael's eyes flicker to Nate watching him for a few moments in silence. He then smiles softly. "Come." He says taking a step away from the fence. "I can tell that you're hungry."

Nate pushes himself away from the fence and follows Mihael to their home to hide behind closed doors. He follows him to the living room where Mihael settles down on the couch with the other beside him.

Mihael removes his shirt and Nate shifts closer. "Whenever you're ready."

Nate moves up a little and opens his mouth baring his fangs. He brushes the tips of his fangs against his usual feeding spot then he allows them to sink into the blondes skin. He begins feeding with heavy gulps as Mihael clutches his pants to just let Nate feed for now.

Mihael shuts his eyes tightly to help hold himself back but now that he and Nate have expressed their feelings he finds it harder to hold back. He wants to take Nate and claim him as his own but he also wants to wait until Nate is ready for such a thing.

Nate finishes and pulls out his fangs only to gently lick the puncture wounds before fully pulling away. "Thanks Mello." He says with a wipe of his mouth.

Mello puts his shirt back on. "Don't worry about it." He assures the other.

Unknown's P.O.V.

I shift nervously. "Oh well you know." I say bringing a hand to scratch the back of my head. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to have a nice stroll with me? I mean we could have fun with it. Just the two of us." I then lower my hand and try to smile as confidently as I can with my eyes closed but soon that smile falls and I sigh heavily with a slump. "That's never gonna work!" I whine to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

No one's P.O.V.

Nate is helping at the ranch glad to have such a nice day to day life to look forward to. He's right now helping in one of the stables as to get out of the sun for a bit. He's alone as Sean stepped out for a moment to go get some more water. He is looking at the hay in a pile just out of reach of the horses with a pitchfork when he hears someone walk in. He turns and spots Makoto. "Ah hello." He greets.

"Hey." Makoto greets coming over to him checking at how he's doing. "So far so good." He nods at seeing that Nate is doing well so far. "I think you can stop now."

"Okay." Nate says putting the pitchfork to lean against the nearby wall.

"Hey. I was going to go to check a part of the ranch that's a little further away. Wanna come? You'll get to ride a horse again." Makoto offers. "The further part is where we have our sheep grazing area. It's a place we take them to once every two days at least. It's the best grass for them."

"Sounds like it might be interesting. How far is it?" Nate questions.

"Well with the horses not too far. It's just out of sight." Makoto informs him.

"I'm not sure." Nate says glancing away.

"Those sounds from last night get to you?" Makoto asks. "Don't worry. I've gone there so many times. It's completely safe. Promise. Plus there's great scenery."

Nate looks into Makoto's eyes. "I think I'm good."

Sean comes in and stands between Makoto and Nate. "He said no so lay off."

"Calm down." Makoto hisses at Sean then looks past him to Nate. "Suit yourself. But you can always come next time if you want." He then heads to get a horse ready.

Sean turns to Nate. "You okay?"

"I didn't need that." Nate tells him then heads around him heading out of the stable.

Sean nods slightly with a slightly disappointed face. "Right." He says mostly to himself shifting in his spot. "Okay then." He then sighs before leaving the stable with Makoto smirking slightly at him.

….

"You three!" A voice stops the three from entering a building.

The three turn to the voice in surprise though the two that were following the leader of the three look scared as well as a little worried.

"Why are you here?" The leader demands.

"To bring you back. She wants to see you three." The other explains.

"But we are on a mission. One that SHE sent us on." The leader hisses in complain.

"Too bad. You are coming with me one way or another. You know that there was a reason I was sent to retrieve you three." The other says with a wide smile.

The leader growls slightly then huffs in a sigh. "Fine."

The three follow the other away with the leader grumbling to himself about how close they really were. They are taken via black van often used by the FBI back to Whammy's. They are then lead to the headmasters office which has the door closed.

The one that retrieved the three raises a hand only to knock. He then leads the way inside when the permission is given by the headmaster. "I have brought them."

"Very good." She says then waves dismissively. "Go. I wish to speak to them alone." She says in which the one that got the three leaves closing the door behind himself. She has her elbows on the desk with her hands linked together so she can rest her chin on them. "Now. You three." She says making the three jump to attention as they feel some sweat fall down the back of their necks. "I hope that you have a good excuse for what is taking so long."

"We were so close." The leader says taking a step forward to try to explain. "We just needed a little longer. You see. We chased them when we found their place as they ran when we got spotted but this other person got in the way and we couldn't share the truth so we had to turn away in the end. Then the next time we went to the one's work but only one was there and wouldn't tell us where the other was. We couldn't just take the one. They didn't go back to their place after we chased them."

Her eyes narrow. "Oh really?" She questions. "Is that really so?" She watches the leader nod. "Then it seems that the two managed to outwit you. You find where they are living and you find the both of them. Or have you forgotten that after your first attempt failed?" She demands in a slight reminder. "You looked for the ones work and not for their other place where they live. That was a grave mistake."

The leader swallows harshly and slightly ducks his head down as if waiting for something bad to happen.

"I entrusted you three to bring them back safe and sound without a scratch. Yet you fail to even capture them." She tsks slightly turning her head away closing her eyes. "Now that's pathetic." She opens her eyes that are now looking to the three. "You three are on cleaning duty for the next week. Now get out of my sight. I'll be sending someone more capable to do the job that you could not."

The three reluctantly leave not daring to speak against the headmaster.

The headmaster sighs once the door is closed behind the three. She rubs a hand down her face. "Such nuisances." She grumbles to herself then she lets her hand fall to the armrest of her chair only to turn to a little intercom looking device. She pushes the button in order to allow her to talk to the person on the other side. "I wish to speak to Gevanni. Send him to my office right away." She demands.

"Of course. Right away Miss." A slightly elderly voice responds from the other side.

"Thank you Rodger." The headmaster says then releases the button stopping the communication link for now.

Soon there is a knock on the door in which the headmaster calls for the other to come in.

Gevanni comes in making sure the door is securely shut before moving further into the room. "You called?" He asks standing a respectful distance from the desk but still being close to it.

"Yes. You have a mission." The headmaster tells him. "I'm sure you know about the two runaways. I just hope you haven't forgotten. Anyways I want you to track them both down and bring them to me. You may borrow Rester and Soichiro if you need backup."

Gevanni brings an arm to across his stomach as he bows slightly with his eyes closed. "Of course. You have nothing to worry about. They will be found and brought back to here. Where they should be."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Nate turns feeling that he is being watched. He notices a few pair of red eyes seemingly to be glowing as they watch him. He turns to look to the direction of the house where the spike is then spares another glance to the eyes only to see them seemingly turn away closing their eyes as they leave. He hears their retreat as bushes rustle. He turns away and moves away from that part of the forest deciding to go see what he can do around the ranch until Mihael gets back. He finds a slightly young girl who can't be older than at least a year or two younger than himself.

The girl has long brown hair that is rather straight reaching to the middle of her back, a tan complexion and he spots that she has purple eyes with a brown ring that is like a stain slightly reaching to the rest of her eyes. She is wearing a black tank top that is worn, a little ripped as well as dusty, jean shorts reaching to the middle of her thighs and black rain boots. She is leading some of the cows around possibly to somewhere for possible grazing.

Nate moves over wondering if she needs help seeing as she only has one cow under control while the rest walk around her. He stops at the fence and the girl spares him a glance before turning back to what she was doing. "Need some help?" He asks.

"Not really. But knock yourself out." The girl responds.

Nate climbs over the fence joining the girl in the pen.

"The extra rope is over there." The girl nods to one of the fence posts in which Nate turns to it. "Just slip it over the cows head."

"Okay." Nate heads over to grab it then approaches one of the cows that turns to him. He raises the rope so the cow can see it then he slips it on just like how it needs to be with even the one part around the cows muzzle. "Where are we taking them?" He asks the girl.

"To their grazing field. It has the best grass for them." The girl explains and takes the lead with Nate following. "You're new around here." She says after a few moments of walking.

"Yeah. We didn't really have anywhere else to go." Nate says slightly glancing away. "It was nice of everyone to let us stay here." He feels the gaze of the girl who is looking at him in surprise.

"Oh." The girl looks away.

Nate turns to her a little questioningly. "Say I never caught your name."

"Don't worry about it." The girl moves forward a few steps.

Nate decides to not bring that up anymore. "Almost there?" He asks.

"Yup." The girl confirms. "Right up ahead." She nods to a stone fence with a wood gate. "Here we go." She leads them to just inside as the gate is open and once inside they remove the rope from the cows letting them run free in the very large stone walled pen. She takes him back to get another cow to lead to the pen to let them graze on the grass there.

It takes a bit but they get all the cows to where they need to be and the girl shuts the gate to keep them from escaping with a metal lock place over the one part of gate.

The girl turns to Nate. "Thanks. That was done quicker than expected." She says as they put the ropes back onto the post.

"It was no problem." Nate assures her.

The girl then heads over to where the pigs are rolling in the mud.

Nate turns and heads over to the sheep who are hanging out in the smaller pen. He stops beside the fence and wonders if they need to move these sheep to go grazing. He turns and notices Sean coming over.

"The sheep will be joining the cows for some grazing." Sean tells him. "You wanna help?"

"Why not." Nate agrees and climbs over the fence with Sean following. He heads over to the sheep. "How do we do this?" He asks turning to Sean.

"Ever herd animals before?" Sean questions placing a fist on his hip as Nate shakes his head slightly. "Well then a first for everything. We just need to lead the sheep to the grazing field. There is too many sheep to do it like the cows. We will need horses. Come on." He leads Nate who climbs back over the fence to follow. He gets them a horse each and once they are safely on they head back to the sheep. "I'm sorry." He says getting Nate's attention. "For earlier. You know?"

"Yeah it's okay." Nate says turning away.

"Ready?" Sean asks as they reach where the sheep are after flashing Nate a smile he opens the gate once Nate nods. He takes the lead as they get the horses into the pen causing the sheep to run out.

They follow the sheep moving to either side of them to try to keep them as a group as they head for the grazing grounds.

"Doing good!" Sean calls to Nate and he glances back noticing something. "I'll get that straggler." He turns his horse and heads to get one sheep splitting off from the others. He moves his horse to behind the sheep herding it back to it's group before going back to his previous position. "I see the gate up ahead." He says. "I'll get it open!" He heads on ahead and reaches it opening just in time as the sheep move through while Nate pulls the reins on the horse to come to a stop as the sheep go safely inside. "Good work." He says looking up to smile at Nate.

"Thanks. That was a little easier than I thought." Nate admits looking up to Sean.

"Yeah it can be. As long as things go smoothly." Sean says getting off his horse to make sure that the gate is properly closed before they head back. "You can join me in checking on them a little later. Gotta watch for wild animals at least every now and again." He says finishing with the gate.

"We'll see." Nate then heads off back to the rest of the ranch.

Sean smiles turning to watch him ride away. "Yeah. That sounds good."

… Later…

Mihael and Boss arrive back and Mihael heads to the ranch to look for Nate first.

Mihael looks around not spotting him right away. He heads on over to Makoto who turns to him as they both are now leaning against a part of the fence. "Hey." He greets. "Where's Near?"

"Last I saw over there." Makoto nods to where the horses are running around getting some freedom in a pen with grass.

Nate turns spotting Mihael and rushes over. "Mello! You're back!" He greets coming over to the fence. "How'd it go?"

"Just fine. Nothing bad happened today." Mihael assures the other who smiles glad to hear that. He feels a gaze and turns only to spot a girl looking at them. "Who's that?" He asks nodding his head as the other two turn.

"Mia."

The three turn to look to Nancy as she comes over only for Nancy to stop and look to the girl who is shoveling mud of poo.

"Mia is a young girl that we took in." Nancy explains watching the girl. "Poor thing was thrown away and left to die just two years ago." Her gaze is sympathetic. "We luckily found her. Cold, starving, alone and extremely dehydrated. She was lucky we found her or else she wouldn't have survived." She turns to them. "She may be a little distant but please do understand with what happened to her."

"I'm sorry that happened. I'm just glad that she was saved by such a nice group of people." Nate admits in which Mihael nods in agreement.

Nancy smiles warmly. "Thank you. Both of you. We're just glad that we could help those in need. Well everyone should be able to get some rest now if you haven't already." She heads off towards Mia probably to help her out.

"I was going to make some supper. Wanna come?" Mihael offers to Nate turning to him.

"Sure." Nate agrees climbing over the fence and follows Mihael to the home that they are staying at. He relaxes once behind closed doors. "Getting the day to pass by while trying to escape the sun at least every now and again isn't always easy." He sighs in relief.

"But you're doing okay here?" Mihael asks.

Nate turns to him and nods. "Yup. So far so good. I can escape the sunlight when I need to which does help."

Mihael nods. "That's good. Come on. You hungry?"

"A little." Nate admits and follows Mihael as they head to one of their rooms.

Mihael settles on his bed sitting comfrotably then removes his shirt.

"Can we do this a little differently today?" Nate asks.

"Sure how?" Mihael asks watching the other.

Nate blushes then he moves over as Mihael watches. He climbs onto the others lap straddling him still blushing. He feels glad when Mihael places his hands on his hips seeming to understand what the other wants.

"You sure?" Mihael asks in which Nate nods.

"Please Mihael." Nate slightly pleads in which Mihael smiles.

"Anything for you." Mihael assures the other placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, slow down or anything. It doesn't matter what." He says getting Nate to smile bright in happiness.

"Thank you." Thank you Mihael." Nate says glad giving the other a quick kiss before lowering his head to brush his lips against his usual feeding spot.

"Go ahead." Mihael quietly encourages.

Nate opens his mouth baring his fangs only to sink them into Mihael's skin. He begins drinking as Mihael lets out a slight moan only to bring his hands to the other boys ass instead of his hips. He lets out a slight moan with a buck of his hips as Mihael gently squeezes his ass. He feels so ready for this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

As Nate drinks Mihael works on getting them as naked as he can. He keeps himself in check not wanting to hurt the other and promises himself that he will only go as far as Nate is ready to go to.

Mihael now has them both naked so he grips Nate's forming erection causing the other to pause with a groan. He begins to stroke it getting moans and groans as Nate is pumped to full hardness.

Nate releases Mihael and pulls back to look at his face.

Mihael leans forward and gently licks a drop of blood that drips down from Nate's lips. He ignores it being his own and gently kisses the other's lips.

Nate kisses back and he shifts in his position a little causing him to grind against Mihael's own erection.

Both of them moan at this and Mihael grinds back pulling even more moans from his partner.

Mihael thrusts upwards a little to grind even more against the other causing him to tilt his head back with a moan. He looks at Nate's own exposed throat and leans forward only to begin nibbling on it.

Nate gasps so Mihael pauses. "No." His partner whines. "It's okay. Keep going."

So Mihael does as asked and continues with his nibbling then begins to suck on spots of Nate's neck that can be easily covered up to leave some hickeys behind. His hands wander down and he places them on Nate's ass again causing the other to buck at the feeling. 'So his ass is sensitive in a sexual way.' He thinks to himself and begins to play with it gently by mostly gently squeezing causing the other to let out pleasured sounds. He keeps going really getting Nate hot.

Nate pants as Mihael continues. "M-Mihael." He slightly calls out making a wave of lustful heat shoot through his partners body upon hearing it.

Mihael turns and lays Nate down on the bed to help him be able to relax more. He is now towering over the other and begins to move his fingers towards the other's entrance. He keeps his eyes on his partner to make sure that this is all okay. He touches Nate's entrance with the pad of one of his fingers against the others entrance. "Is this okay?"

Nate nods so Mihael brings his hand up and sucks on them making sure to get them nice and wet before reaching back down prodding the others entrance again.

This time Mihael slides his finger inside starting with one causing Nate to gasp as well as tense so he pauses.

"I'm okay. Just a little strange." Nate assures him so with a nod Mihael continues what he was doing.

Mihael thrusts his finger in and out waiting for Nate to relax then once the other relaxed he added another finger. He keeps going until he has three fingers within the other making him moan but moan louder when his fingers brush against his prostate. He licks the others neck as he finishes stretching his partner. He pulls his fingers out and spits onto his hand as Nate whines at the loss. "Don't worry." He leans down hushing the younger. "Shh. It'll be okay." He assures him as he uses his spit and pre-cum to slick up his erection like lube. He then lines the head up with his partners entrance. "Ready?"

Nate's lustful eyes meet Mihael's own lustful eyes only to nod.

Mihael pushes himself inside of the other getting loud sounds of pain so he stops worried that he's really hurt Nate. "Nate. Nate my dear love." He says searing Nate's eyes with worry.

Nate brings a hand up and places it against Mihael's cheek surprising the other as he stares back into those blue eyes he adores so much. "Keep going. Please." He says huskily in lust while trying to hold back to the pain from his voice.

Mihael raises a hand up and gently takes Nate's into his own off of his cheek only to turn his head closing his eyes softly as he places a loving kiss to Nate's knuckle. "Okay." He agrees and cracks his eyes open enough to watch Nate as he inches slowly inside of him. He keeps his lips gently pressed against Nate's hand focusing on trying to cause as little pain as possible. He is finally fully inside when he releases Nate's hand lowering it to let it rest against his shoulder before his own hand lowers down to the bed next to his partners body. "Let me know when I can move." He says in which Nate nods softly.

Nate's hand grips Mihael's shoulder though the other doesn't mind as they wait until the pain that Nate is feeling goes away. He melts into the bed as his grip on Mihael's shoulder loosens once the pain subsides replaced now with intense pleasure. "M-Mihael!" He gasps out in pleasure.

Smiling Mihael takes this as his cue to move and so he pulls out as far as he can only to thrust back inside of his partner.

Nate tosses his head back with a loud shout of pleasure when Mihael does this.

Mihael repeats the action going a little gentle for the first bit waiting until he gets a command from the younger male.

"More! Mihael more!" Nate moans out in pleasure and Mihael increases the pace of his thrusts all while admiring the view that his partner is giving him. He has his mouth open letting out pleasured noises with a drop of drool managing to fall out from the corner of his mouth sliding down to his jaw then down to the bed below. His eyes closed out of pleasure but for a few moments he opens his eyes enough to look lovingly and lustfully with sparkles of pleasure mixed in too, at Mihael. His body starting to glisten with sweat as the air around gets rather hot as they continue their 'activity'. His entrance is tight around his cock snuggling it perfectly like they were made for each other.

Mihael can feel a small shiver of pleasure rack through Nate's body when his cock that's still thrusting inside of the other brushes against his sweet spot.

"There! Mihael! There~! More!" Nate calls out in pleasure as he arches his back wanting to be able to feel more of Mihael's body against his own.

Mihael grants his request by thrusting harder and faster as well leaning down pressing his body against his lovers.

They can feel almost every movement that the other makes now but it only results in bringing them more pleasure as Mihael's moans begin mixing with Nate's own. They keep going at it with Mihael soon going as hard and fast as he can go causing Nate to scream out as the pleasure takes a spike upwards with each thrust hitting his prostate harder than before while Nate tries to buck against the other trying to keep up.

Nate brings his mouth closer to the fresh bite wound and licks it gently before sinking his fangs inside once again.

Mihael gasps with a powerful buck of his hips at this but Nate doing this has only made his own pleasure spike as Nate begins feeding off of him again.

Nate continues to feed off of him mostly doing this out of instinct more than anything but he can tell that Mihael quite enjoys this making him glad that he can add his own thing to give the blonde more pleasure.

"Close." Mihael moans to his lover and manages to snake his hand between their bodies wrapping his around Nate's cock. He begins pumping it managing to keep in time with his thrusts.

This is the tipping point for Nate as he arches his body even more into Mihael's own as he throws his head back releasing Mihael as he stops feeding with a scream as his orgasm comes. "MIHAEL!" He cums all over their chests and stomachs as he cums.

Mihael groans loudly in pleasure as Nate's entrance closes around him. "Nate." He moans as he pushes all the way inside of the platinum haired vampire before cumming inside of him claiming him intimately as his own. He manages to use his hand on the bed to keep himself from falling onto the vampire underneath him.

They remain there trying to catch their breaths before Mihael pulls out gently and a little slowly.

Nate lets out a small breathless sound as he feels a little of Mihael's cum dribble out of his entrance.

Mihael gets up and steps out for a few moments only to come back with a warm damp cloth. He cleans them both up as best as he can while Nate lays there letting him looking sleepy. He heads to the bathroom placing the cloth there for now before returning to Nate. He climbs into the bed next to the other and shifts them until he has them both tucked nicely in. He places a loving kiss to Nate's cheek. "Go ahead and get some rest." He says gently and a little softly.

Nate's eyes slip closed and he falls asleep rather quickly.

Mihael watches the other sleep for a few moments then closes his eyes. "I love you. Oh I love you so much." He mumbles mostly to himself then he ends up drifting off into sleep.

… Later…

Mihael groans as he awakens. His eyes blink open finding that it's still mostly dark but he swears that there is a light coming from somewhere.

The light is an orangeish yellow making him wonder if it's just the sun coming up… But he doubt's it…

Then a strong smell hits his nose and he sits up quickly looking around with wide eyes.

Yet everything seems to be okay.

"Then why do I smell smoke and a fire?" Mihael wonders out loud to himself before tossing the covers off and racing out of the room to hurry to try to find the source of the fire smell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Mihael however finds no fire inside of the house making him frown. He looks outside and blinks as he sees flames alight outside with people running around. He then gasps when he notices a detonator jump onto one of Boss's family members and begins attacking her. He dashes to the bedroom grabbing the spike, making sure that he threw clothes on and he goes to wake Nate. "Nate. Hey wake up." He says shaking the other.

Nate blinks his eyes open and he looks to the other tiredly. "Mihael? What's wrong?" He questions his voice slurred slightly from exhaustion.

"Danger." Mihael tells him. "Detonators to be exact."

At this Nate wakes up even more and glances around in worry.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Mihael assures him. "But we have to go outside. We're sitting ducks in this place. There's fire. But if you get far enough away without being detected you'll be safe. For now stay close."

Nate quickly gets dressed then he follows Mihael outside. He stays behind Mihael as the other tries to keep him hidden from view while being ready to fight.

Mihael notices that the flames are not close to the barn and so he glances back to Nate. "Get to the barn. I'll cover you."

Nate nods and they begin moving as he tries to ignore the suffering the nice family is having to deal with as they move. He notices movement out of the corner of his eye so he turns only to notice Mia standing there standing tall with her lips forming a line as her eyes sparkle with seriousness. He then also notices a jagged piece of silver with a pointed end like some cheap form of the spike Mihael is using.

"You need to get to the barn. It's the safest place." Mia tells him as Mihael slams the spike into an attacking detonator. "The two of us can fight off these detonators to keep you safe."

"How do you know this?" Nate questions then Mia smiles exposing her teeth including her fangs and that's when it hits him. "You're like us."

Mia nods then stabs he chunk of silver into the chest of a detonator. "Yes. I am. I kept it a secret for so long. But when I figured out who you were you can imagine my surprise."

"How do you know who I am?" Nate asks as the three of them begin moving trying to get safely to the barn.

"I was born to a woman who had sex with a vampire that drank off of her. She abandoned me when she found I was a vampire. She had gained a hate for them because my father walked away and drank from others. She thought that they were nothing but greedy jerks that will only want you for your blood. She didn't listen to father and used this very piece of silver to kill him when losing my mother made him to make himself become a detonator. I was given it as she wanted to get rid of everything vampire and forget everything. She was good at sending things away from her mind when she really wanted to. I learned that when she kept forgetting about me then she left me after getting tired of seeing me around." Mia explains. "But I had talked to some nice vampires who helped me including my father before he was killed. They explained so much and I even was told about you and your family. That you could be identified by your white hair but I wasn't sure that you were someone from that family." She kills another detonator that tried to attack and they are almost at the barn. "Then I saw Mihael go after detonators and it hit me. I saw that he was doing well on his own so I let him deal with it. At that point I knew this confirmed my suspicions about who you were. The last remaining River family. As a guardian type vampire it is a duty to protect."

These words shock both Nate and Mihael but it only lasts for a second before they are brought back to what is going on as there is still a fight going on.

Mia kills another detonator tossing the detonator away after stabbing her and she checks if they are almost at the barn. "Just a little closer." She says mostly to herself and they reach the barn. "No matter what happens today please do what you can for vampire kind. Please be a kind fair ruler if you become the ruler."

"Don't worry. I will." Nate promises then ducks into the barn to hide while Mihael and Mia work on keeping the barn safe.

Mia grabs some buckets of water that was going to be given to the animals and throws them onto any of the fire that gets too close before dropping the bucket to switch her attention to fight a detonator.

Near sits on the ground of the barn as he brings his knees up waiting for all of this to be over.

Mia turns around as she hears a detonator charging with a scream at her. She notices that the detonator had managed to catch his ass on fire so she laughs before stabbing the detonator then tossing him into the fire. She continues to fight a smile on her face.

Mihael is struggling against one detonator who is trying to attack when he notices that a part of the fire is heading straight for the barn. He is about to call out to Mia but spots that she is fighting off another two detonators. "It's like a fucking army." He grumbles to himself glaring at the one that he's fighting.

"Congratulations." The detonator laughs. "It is an army." He then laughs and continues to fight against Mihael.

Mihael snarls and moves back just enough to be able to swing the spike at the detonator killing him. He turns in fear that the barn has already caught fire only to see something he didn't think he would.

Gevanni is throwing a bucket of water at the fire while a silver spike is tucked under his arm. He stopped the fire from reaching the barn. He then throws the bucket at a detonator hitting said detonator in the head only to leap at the detonator stabbing him with the silver spike.

Boss rushes over to Mihael getting his attention. "Mihael! You and Mia should get somewhere safe! Where's Nate?" He questions glancing around.

"In the barn." Mihael responds only loud enough for Boss to hear. "We can fight." He tries to assure Boss. "We've done pretty well so far."

Boss is about to speak when a detonator leaps onto him.

As Gevanni watches Mihael reacts quickly tackling the detonator before Boss could be hurt.

Mihael stabs the detonator as Boss turns to watch then Mihael steps away and offers to help Boss to his feet.

Boss takes the offer and gets to his feet. "I'm sorry you have to be put through this." He says.

"No. I'm sorry." Mihael says then before another word could be spoken a detonator approaches getting their attention.

"We want the boy." The detonator growls. "Give him up and we will leave."

Mihael snarls and stands tall with the spike raised. "You will not get him!"

"Yeah!" Mia rushes over to Mihael's side ready to also continue to fight. "You'll have to go through us first!"

The detonator growls and is about to attack when Gevanni steps between Mia, Mihael and said detonator. The detonator blinks in surprise. "You…" He growled in distaste.

"If you do anything more I will not hesitate on killing you." Gevanni says low in warning. "So you'd be smart to retreat with how many you've lost."

The detonator glances back and sure enough they had lost quite a few to Mihael and Mia. He growls and turns back. "This isn't over. The army will remain strong!" He then leaves shouting for a retreat in which the other detonators follow.

The fires are quickly put under control then extinguished.

Mihael checks on Nate finding him safe in the barn. "Nate."

Nate looks up then gets up and races over to Mihael hugging him glad to see that he's really okay.

Mihael hugs back just as glad that Nate is also okay.

They soon exit the barn and they look upon the damage done.

So much lost, charred and burned to ruin or a crisp but the worst of it is to see that not all that died were detonators.

"No!" Nate gasps then runs away from Mihael so suddenly.

"Nate!" Mihael chases after him then skids to a stop as Nate falls to his knees next to Nancy's body. He watches with sad sympathy as Nate cries over the body of the woman that had in some ways become a mother to Nate. He approaches a little slowly then kneels next to Nate placing a hand on his back as a form of comfort.

Nate is draped over the woman's body sobbing as Mihael remains at his side not budging at all.

Gevanni watches on as all of the others mourn the loss of Nancy and Sean. He eventually moves to approach Mihael and Nate but stops when Boss steps closer with teary eyes glaring at him in warning. He decides to speak from where he is. "If you had come back to us this wouldn't have happened." He tells the two in which Mihael glares at him.

Then suddenly Gevanni is punched pretty hard in the face by Boss making him stumble back.

"Get out of here!" Boss snarls through anger and grief.

"Excuse me I am-" Gevanni begins.

"GET OUT!" Boss snaps advancing in a challenge.

Gevanni sighs then looks to Mihael and Nate again. "I'll let it sit in your minds." He says. "And I will be ready to collect you." He leaves with that knowing that it could turn sour if he starts a fight with a human.

Mihael pulls Nate close while still letting him be with Nancy right now. He turns as Boss comes up to beside him crying silently.

"Don't listen to him." Boss says. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was."

Mihael stands but stays right by Nate. "Boss… I should have known that such a thing could happen. They were after Nate. I should have thought more clearly. I shouldn't have brought you guys into this."

Boss places a hand on Mihael's shoulder. "Please don't say that Mihael." He tells him. "None of it is either of your guys fault. Don't blame yourselves. Bad guys choose their targets for their own reasons and it is never the victims fault."

"Mihael."

Mihael's head whips around to look to Nate who spoke up almost brokenly as he now is looking at the blonde. "Nate." He crouches beside him pulling him into his arms.

"I…" Nate pauses to try to hold back a sob. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah. Get some rest you two. We'll be burying these two in the morning. For now please try to rest." Boss tells them as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

Mihael gently helps Nate to his feet but quickly picks him up bridal style carrying him to where they are staying for now letting the others clean up. He sets Nate gently down on the couch once safely inside their current home. He is about to go and get some Kleenex for his partner only to be stopped when Nate grabs his shirt making him turn around. He sits down beside Nate pulling him close.

"We have to go back." Nate quietly sobs and Mihael can hear the dry sobs starting to come in.

"Nate…" Mihael begins worried about his partner.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

"You know that I'll follow you no matter what you choose to do." Mihael says. "Do you really want to go back? We could leave this place and just run if you want."

"Please Mihael." Nate whimpers slightly. "Running away has caused enough damage." He buries his face into the others chest taking in his scent for comfort. "We have to go back Mihael."

"Alright. If you want to go back then we will." Mihael tells him. "I'll talk to Boss while you can relax here for a bit."

Nate nods and after a little bit of cuddling the two pull away. "Talk to him in the morning." He says. "After the burial."

"Okay." Mihael agrees and he picks Nate up taking him to his own bedroom laying him on the bed. He makes sure that Nate is nicely tucked in before joining him on the bed beside him. He pulls the other close letting his presence comfort Nate enough to let him drift off to sleep. He stays awake and glances outside careful to move as little as possible while Nate sleeps. He's a little worried about when they get back but he keeps his mouth shut right now deciding to just protect Nate no matter what happens. He looks back to Nate then shifts getting up careful to not wake the other. He heads out of the house careful to not be seen and heads into the woods. "Hopefully they haven't scared away everything." He says to himself quietly as he keeps alert for movement while looking in the forest. He finally spots a rabbit up ahead. "That'll work for now." He says to himself and crouches focusing on the rabbit that seems to be nibbling on grass. He's done this before because it won't make him a detonator if it's an animal which helps in situations where willing humans to feed on are not available.

It's usually better for the guardian to feed on animals if needed while it's better for the definitive vampires to have blood from a person even if it's the guardian vampire if it's needed to be done. This is mostly due to that guardian being able to eat food to help with their hunger but definitive vampires usually get the stuff they need from the blood thus they need blood from someone to make sure they get all that they need.

He creeps forward stepping carefully as the rabbit doesn't seem to see him right away. He then stops as the rabbit raises its head, only to dash forward towards said rabbit.

The rabbit starts to run but Mihael pounces and grabs the rabbit's incredibly soft fur in his hands making sure to quickly snap it's neck for instant death.

He squats there and brings the rabbit up and he bares his own fangs only to sink them into the rabbit causing his mouth to fill with warm blood. He drinks with heavy gulps until the rabbit has nothing left to give in which he pulls out his fangs from the rabbit.

The rabbit is lighter now and looks a little shriveled up now.

Mihael puts the rabbit down, digs a hole with his hands that isn't very deep only to place the rabbit in it. He buries the rabbit by pushing the dirt back on top of it. He gets up and heads back wiping his mouth to make sure no blood had slipped out as he was drinking. He makes it back, washes his hands then heads to rejoin Nate back in bed. He enters the bedroom and finds Nate shifting for a moment. He smiles finding it adorable then he heads over climbing under the covers and pulling Nate close again. He closes his own eyes drifting off to sleep himself.

The next day….

Mihael and Nate stand with the others after Boss and Makoto buried Nancy and Sean's bodies in the ground now marked at the head f the grave by a wooden cross.

They all stand there in silence for a few moments, with Nate leaning against Mihael for comfort who wraps an arm around him, before Boss eventually breaks the silence.

"They will be glad that everyone else is okay. Even in the afterlife."

"Nancy was so nice… She taught me so much…" Nate says moving closer to Mihael.

"They both were good people." Makoto adds. "May they rest in peace."

After a few moments they disperse and head to do what they need to do now.

Mihael and Nate are the last ones to leave then they head to their home when Mia approaches them causing them to stop.

"You're going back aren't you?" Mia asks in which Mihael nods. "Then take me with you." She slightly begs surprising Mihael a little. "Please. I want to learn more about myself and do what I can for the vampire kind." She pleads.

"You're a vampire and not a detonator." Mihael says. "They'd welcome you."

Mia smiles. "Thank you!" She heads off with that to probably talk to Boss.

Mihael and Nate continue walking then Mihael stops them when he spots Gevanni standing by their place watching them expectantly.

Mihael's eyes narrow at the other man with a growl but he quickly calms down when Nate brushes his hand against Mihael's hand that is resting on his waist. He turns to Nate who meets his eyes sadly. "It'll be okay." He tries to sooth the other raising his hand to gently rub Nate's upper arm. "Just head inside and let me talk to him."

Nate nods and they move forward towards the other. He heads inside while Mihael approaches Gevanni who watches Nate head inside.

Mihael clenches his teeth. "Look at what's in front of you." He snaps causing Gevanni's eyes to flicker to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Gevanni questions.

"And what makes you so sure that we are going back?" Mihael crosses his arms over his chest. He knows that they already agreed but Gevanni doesn't know this and Mihael isn't about to back down to this man.

"Because I will not take no for an answer." Gevanni informs him.

Mihael snarls at this. "Watch it. You wouldn't want to start a fight."

"I'm a seasoned fighter. With more experience than you." Gevanni tells him smiling. "I'd take you down in an instant."

"Excuse me?" A sharp voice says from behind Mihael and the two turn to see Boss and Mia coming over.

"Please stay out of this." Gevanni sighs.

Boss moves right to in front of Gevanni who watches. "I don't like you one bit. There's no beating around the bush for that." He growls glaring into Gevanni's eyes. "And I may not know where exactly you'll take them but let me tell you something. You harm them or anything I will not show mercy on you. Understand?"

"Just let me do my j-" Gevanni is cut off as Boss snaps at him.

"Do. You. Understand. Me!?"

Gevanni looks annoyed at Boss then sighs. "Where they will be going it is a place to protect them. Do not worry."

Boss nods. "I hope for your sake you're telling the truth." He tells Gevanni then turns to Mihael. "It is up to you guys on what you do but you can contact us if you need to. Just set your radios to the third frequency setting."

"Thanks." Mihael nods. "And I left the choice up to Nate. We will be going."

Boss nods and Gevanni now looks a little annoyed at the blonde about already knowing that they are going but challenging him anyways. "You three always have a place here if you ever need it." He says in which Mihael nods and Gevanni blinks in slight surprise.

"Three?" Gevanni questions confused then turns as Mihael and Boss turn to Mia. "And who are you?" He questions looking her over as if trying to determine who she is and why she thinks that she's coming along.

"The names Mia." Mia introduces herself to Gevanni.

Gevanni frowns. "I don't recall anyone with that name from there." He says mostly to himself.

"You wouldn't have." Mia tells him. "I've never been there but I would really like to go."

"And why is that?" Gevanni asks.

Mia smiles and moves her top lip enough to expose her fangs though Boss can't see them from the angle he's at. "Because I think it'd be good for me." She says then lowers her lip to let her close her mouth after making sure Gevanni looked to her fangs.

Gevanni is silent for a moment then nods. "Alright." He agrees crossing his arms over his chest. "Get ready. All three of you."

Mia heads off and Mihael heads inside his place.

Mihael first checks on Nate finding him packing. "Bring the radio." He tells the other getting his attention. "For us and it'll let us contact Boss and the others here as needed."

Nate nods and makes sure that he has the radio.

Mihael heads and packs himself.

Once they are packed they head out and find Gevanni waiting with Mia.

"See you." Boss says as he and Makoto came to see them off.

"Stay safe out there you three." Makoto adds.

The three nod.

"We will." Mia says.

"Thank you for letting us stay." Nate adds.

"You won't be forgotten." Mihael adds making Boss smile.

"I'm glad. You three became like children to me." Boss says. "Have a good journey."

They wave bye then follow Gevanni to the black suv. Mihael and Nate get in the back with Mia takes the passanger seat and Gevanni is obviously the driver. Once everyone is in it's time to go.

"So… What type are you? Also how did you come to be?" Gevanni asks Mia after a little of driving in silence.

"Guardian. My mother had sex with a vampire that fed off of her. My mother left me after my father who was a vampire died by her hands when he became a detonator. She didn't want anything to do with me after she became convinced that vampires are bad. She is very good at forgetting things when she wants to as I found out before she left me to die. I was taught by my father and some nice vampires before it all went down. I stayed where you found us after my mother left me. That's how I came to be."

"Interesting. Your father was a guardian as well?" Gevanni asks.

"Yeah. But he said that he didn't have a definitive vampire to protect. He said that his ended up leaving this world to go to one after death." Mia explains. "Then he met my mother who he loved. He made himself a detonator after losing her in which he had his life ended by the silver that I was given to help my mother get rid of any memories of vampires."

"Alright. Well then Whammy's will be good for you." Gevanni nods and continues driving.

Nate lays his head against Mihael's shoulder for the remainder of the ride until they arrived upon the gates of Whammy's. He takes a deep breath as they go through the gates that opened after Gevanni made sure the camera saw him to let whoever is watching the surveillance that they can let them in.

The gate is heard closing behind them and Gevanni comes to a park in the parking lot by the front of Whammy's.

Everyone gets out taking their bags inside the building while a few others watch them go in. Gevanni focuses on getting them where the headmaster is waiting, Mia is looking around in fascination while Mihael and Nate are staying as close to each other as they can. They make it to the door leading inside finding a guardian vampire teacher standing guard causing them to come to a stop.

"Inform the headmaster that I have the two she was waiting for and a new guardian vampire who wishes to join Whammy's." Gevanni says to the other.

"One second." The deep voiced guardian vampire says then heads inside leaving the others standing there for a few moments before reappearing. "Okay. Nate is to go inside and this new vampire will do so after."

"Hey!" Mihael speaks out in protest. "I'm going in there with Nate."

"The headmaster is no threat." The guardian vampire tells Mihael. "She requested Nate to come in alone."

"I am his guardian." Mihael stands tall. "I am not leaving his side."

"I cannot allow you in. You can wait out here." The guardian vampire tells him.

Mihael opens his mouth to protest again only for a hand to rest on his arm. He turns with a softer look to Nate who gestures a hand to his head as subtly as he can.

"I'll be right back out." Nate says to Mihael and the other nods understand what Nate was getting at. "Just wait out here Mello." He then heads inside as Mihael watches.

Mihael leads Mia over to a nearby seat to wait on the padded chairs with arms. He sits with her sitting next to him. "I need you to do something for me." He says quietly as Gevanni stayed to talk to the guardian vampire.

"What is it?" Mia asks also quietly.

"I am going to connect with Nate. I need you to make sure that no one notices what I am doing." Mihael tells her still quiet in which Mia turns to him.

"Connect?" Mia asks.

"See through his eyes and hear what they are saying through his ears." Mihael explains.

"We can do that!?" Mia questions wide eyed.

"Not all of us. You have to be close enough to your partner in order to possibly get it." Mihael says. "So just please do what you can to make sure no one notices. Talk to me even if I don't answer what you are saying or well just do whatever you need to. Just don't let them catch on." He sees Mia nod so he turns to look at his lap and he closes his eyes concentrating as hard as he can to get it working as Mia watches in wonder. His eyes snap open and his irises and pupils gain a light blue misty look like his eyes, except for the whites, is covered in light blue fog though for the moment that his pupils could be seen before the fog covers them they narrow almost to be like a cats.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

Mihael sees that Nate is sitting at the end of a rectangle table facing four other people.

The other people include a male with raven hair and grey eyes sitting differently than the others. As well as a brunette beside him then a similar brunette but with mahogany eyes sitting across from the raven. At the head of the table is a blonde woman with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her cyan eyes, that look like they are contacts or unnatural even though they are natural with how bright they seem to be as they truly stand out, look directly into Nate's own.

"You just up and left this place despite how dangerous the outside world is." The headmaster says drumming her fingers together with her elbows on the table. "But you are back however we cannot ignore what you two did."

"It was me who wanted to leave." Nate says not losing a moment of calmness. "Do not punish him. He was only doing his duty."

Mihael smiles softly. "You try to be so humble. I expected this." He mutters to himself.

"His duty?!" The one with mahogany eyes demands standing up with his hands on the table. "His duty should have been to convince you to stay here where it is actually safe!"

"He kept me safe." Nate tells the other.

"Kira sit down." The headmaster demands turning to him so with a slight scowl the brunette with mahogany eyes sits back down. She turns back to Nate. "We will still have to do something either way." She says. "You are needed here after all so we cannot have something happening to you."

Mihael's smile is instantly gone. "Somethings not right." He says to himself worrying Mia.

Mia however quickly begins talking in a normal volume as Gevanni glances at them. "And that's when I learned how to hunt. It was incredible." She says watching Gevanni from the corner of her eye and she sighs quietly in relief when he turns away. She laughs as if Mihael had replied. "Yes that is so true." She says then she goes quiet as Gevanni doesn't even notice that anything is up.

"As the possible successor to the ruler you are very important to all of vampire kind." The other brunette says and Nate glances to him.

The raven brings a thumb up to rest against his bottom lip.

"L. Light." The headmaster turns to the other brunette and the raven who turn to her. "I believe you have more to say."

L nods and turns back to Nate. "Also it seems that the army was in the area by where you were found. An army of detonators." He tells Nate. "We finally managed to track down their general location before you were brought back."

"We did deal with detonators." Nate speaks in which everyone's eyes are on him. "But Mihael continued to protect me."

"Then you realize the danger you were in." The headmaster says moving her hands to allow her to rest her chin on them. "For now you and Mihael are not allowed to leave the property alone. You will have to have an experienced guardian with you."

"I need to say something." Nate says and the headmaster moves one hand to wave in encouragement. "If possible we should get rid of the detonators by where me and Mihael were found. There are people there who helped us when we needed it." He says.

"We will be sending vampires there soon." The headmaster assures him.

"L. Light. Surely you must see that something is wrong… Or are you in on it?" Mihael questions but he can't really tell what the two are thinking right now though they have gotten good at doing this unlike Kira who can be seen being rather clearly frustrated.

"Everything will soon be alright. Do not worry. Now go to your room." The headmaster says dismissively.

Mihael blinks as he comes back from seeing what Nate is seeing.

"Mihael?" Mia asks and he turns to her in which she realizes that he's back to seeing what he himself is seeing. "Who are L and Light? What's going on?" She asks quietly.

"L is a definitive vampire and Light is his guardian vampire." Mihael explains quietly as well. "They are one of the highest ranking vampires from here. They aren't ruler ranking but they are high enough ranking to be able to attend the meetings with the headmaster." He then turns as Nate comes out. He gets up and goes over to him. "You okay?" He asks.

Nate silently nods and takes Mihael's hand.

Gevanni steps forward. "Alright head on in." He says to Mia.

"We will see you later." Mihael says to Mia.

"Yeah." Mia nods then heads inside where the four wait.

"Come Nate." Mihael says and they grab their bags then they head off to the living spaces that are only the size of apartments. He enters where his and Nate's is. "Well here we are… Again." He says to himself as they look upon the living space.

There is white carpet seen everywhere except for white tile in bathroom as the door is open letting them see a little inside. The living room has a black couch and brown coffee table, there is two doors across from each other with the living room in between, where the bedrooms are. From memory Mihael and Nate know that the bedrooms have nice plush beds with clean sheets put on by themselves as the partners are supposed to keep the living space clean themselves.

Nate moves further in and Mihael follows closing the door behind them. He begins twirling his hair as Mihael watches with a frown.

"Nate." Mihael begins but is cut off by Nate.

"Mihael. I still don't feel really safe here. Having you here makes me feel better yes. But…" Nate glances down. "In there… It amplified… There is something wrong here and I know you sensed it as well. You're really smart after all. But there is no way to know for sure what is going on here until we get more information." He wraps the strand of hair around his finger and holds it there sometimes rubbing it between his fingers. "We need to be highly careful around here and not separate whenever possible. You can check on me with our connection willingly or not depending on if it decides to activate on its own or not but something is going to happen." He lowers his hand then he turns around to face Mihael. "And it's going to happen soon."

Mihael goes over to Nate and he pulls him into a hug. "It'll be okay. I promise that I will be ready to protect you." He assures him and runs his fingers through the others hair as Nate relaxes into his embrace. "And plus Mia is someone who can help us if needed." He reminds the other in his embrace. "So at least we also have that going for us."

"Yeah." Nate confirms. "If needed she is a trusted ally and something tells me that we are going to need as many of them as possible in the end."

Mihael pauses and worries that this might be bigger than he originally thought if Nate is saying that. "I hope not." He says glancing down to his lover. "But we'll keep our eyes and ears open just in case anyways."

Nate nods.

They stand there for a while longer then they head to their old rooms, Mihael on the right and Nate on the left, to unpack for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

Mihael sighs as he and Nate are sitting in the first class of the evening.

Nate glances to him.

"We're back here again." Mihael sighs quietly to Nate as he rests his chin on his arms crossed on the college like desk that is like bleachers. His eyes fall to half open. "I mean don't we have all that we need to know already?" He keeps his voice down so only Nate can hear him. "I mean we were out in the real world already."

"You can live through it." Nate says in encouragement patting Mihael's back. "It's mandatory stuff."

Mihael sighs again and turns his head to the side that's when he notices a hand reaching for Nate. He reacts quickly as he is on his feet at amazing speed and grabbed the hand by the wrist at the same time.

The class has paused as the teacher notices what's going on so the others turned to it as well but Mihael doesn't notice as he glares at whoever was about to touch Nate.

Nate turns to look as he was a little surprised when his blonde partner jumped to his feet to defend him.

Mihael blinks with his gaze softening and he releases the other who rubs his wrist. "Ah sorry Matt." He says calling Mail by his nickname. "Instinct and all." He sits back down.

"No worries." Matt says glancing at his wrist past the lenses of his goggles. The red head sits next to Nate after seeing that his wrist is okay. "No harm done." He says and flashes Mihael a smile.

The teacher sighs and rubs his temple. "Alright. Now that you got that out or whatever let's get back to class." He says turning away as everyone turns to him. "So as I was saying…."

"So. How long have you been back?" Mail asks keeping his voice down as he looks to the other two.

"Since yesterday." Mihael responds quietly turning his attention to the red head and Nate pays attention to them as he already knows this lesson. "But we got restrictions because of what we did." He adds.

"Kind of expected." Mail replies. "What was the real world like? I mean we don't really get to go out." He asks.

"Not as bad as they make it out to be." Nate this time is the one that responds keeping his voice down. "I think the hardest part might have been keeping the secret about who we really were and what we are."

"But we managed. It is manageable out there. It might seem a little daunting at first but the humans are actually nice." Mihael adds.

"Wow. So there's even enough blood out there huh?" Mail asks in interest.

"If you know how to do it then yeah." Mihael confirms. "I mostly hunted myself."

"What about you?" Mail turns to Nate who glances to the teacher.

"I just did what I could." Nate replies simply and Mail catches the hint to drop it so he looks back to Mihael.

"Dude. The teacher that Nate and the others usually have for their special lessons is gone."

"What?" Mihael and Nate say at the same time and look at Mail.

"What happened?" Mihael asks.

Mail shrugs. "No one knows. She just disappeared."

Mihael looks away to stare at the desk in front of him a little worried. "There definitely is something going on."

"Wait do you have an idea what happened?" Mail asks leaning closer to the other two.

"Not really. We only have a general idea that something isn't right." Mihael explains. "And whatever it is it is making Nate not feel safe here." His eyes flicker to Mail's direction.

"Well whatever is going on then I'll do my best to help you two." Mail says with a smile. "It could even affect me and my partner too." He adds after.

Mihael smiles and nods. "Thanks. Sorry we ran off without saying anything."

"Hey. I don't blame you two." Mail waves it off. "We're close friends and while you guys were gone I was questioned but I didn't know nothing. I think that it was best that you didn't tell me."

Mihael nods and almost jumps when the bell rings.

The three get up and Mihael notices something.

"Hey where's your partner?" Mihael asks.

"She wanted to sit somewhere else and talk with her friends. She suggested that I came to talk to you guys since you're back." Matt explains nodding to a brown haired girl with pigtails who is going through a sketch book with her friends. "Yeah Linda wanted to talk about art with the others." He looks at Mihael. "Well I guess us guardian's need to head to our combat training class." He says.

"Well first I'm going to make sure that Nate gets to his magic class." Mihael says since while guardians are training to fight definitive vampires work on the magic that they can do which is mainly over the elements.

That's what their special lesson is mostly about but they also do learn about their role of being important to all of vampire kind.

"Right. I should probably get Linda to her next class." Mail nods. "She probably hasn't even noticed the bell. She'll get mad if I don't tear her away. You know that she hates skipping a class."

Mihael nods. "Yeah. Have fun."

Mail waves bye and heads over to Linda while Mihael and Nate head out of the classroom side by side.

"You might be helping train Mia." Nate points out as they walk down the hall.

"Probably." Mihael nods wanting to bring his arms to behind his head but he wants to be ready just in case something happens as not everyone here at this place like Nate.

Luckily they don't usually try anything but you can't win over everyone.

Mihael glares at anyone who looks wrongly at Nate and they turn away. He smiles knowing that they know that if the two of them were able to last as long as they did then they shouldn't be messed with. He turns away from a male who glared in Nate's direction, only to catch Mihael's warning glare and quickly turning away, and he realizes that Nate's next class is coming up here. "Alright almost there. Now remember just tell me if anyone tries anything." He tells Nate.

"It'll be okay." Nate assures Mihael. "They can't do anything extreme anyways. They'll get in trouble."

"True." Mihael nods. "And it won't be just from the teacher."

Nate smiles. "I know."

Mihael turns and shares a smile with Nate then they stop as they reach the classroom. "Well here we are."

"Thanks for walking me here." Nate says turning to face Mihael who nods.

"Don't worry about it." Mihael assures him. "See you later."

"See you later." Nate agrees then hugs Mihael who hugs back before he heads into the classroom.

Mihael turns and heads off with that heading outside and almost there he almost bumps into Mia. "Ah hello." He greets.

"I'm a little lost." Mia frowns.

"Follow me. We've got this class together as guardians." Mihael says and Mia nods only to follow him. "So how's it going?"

"Pretty good." Mia responds. "I'm learning a lot. Plus they are looking into who could be my partner and will let me know when they find someone."

"They'll find someone." Mihael nods. "You might find out who it is and meet them pretty soon."

"I hope so. It's kind of nerve-wracking." Mia admits then looks at Mihael instead of where they are going. "How'd you and Nate's first meet go?"

Mihael stops as the memory flashes through his mind and Mia stops as well turning to the blonde. He shakes his head then begins walking again as Mia follows. "Not exactly as I had hoped." He admits. "But it worked out in the end."

"Ah." Mia nods turning away not pressing for more information. "Is this it?" She asks as they arrive at what looks like a training ground.

"Yup." Mihael confirms. "Get ready to be taught fighting." He leads her there.

The teacher comes over and stands tall with her fists on her hips. She looks like a human jogger even with her black sports bra being the only thing on her top as well as her light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. "Mihael. You are to help Mia here for today." She says with her blonde eyes, that truly stand out against her hair, turning to Mia. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Mia says offering a hand and the teacher takes it. "What's your name?"

"Sabrina." The teacher introduces herself as she pulls her hand away. "I'll let you two get started." She then leaves with that.

Mihael brings Mia over to a mat set up on the grass. "Let's start by checking on your basics."

"Okay." Mia nods and the two get into a battle ready stance. She charges at Mihael who waits then just before she can attempt to land a hit he swoops down to her midsection. She is stopped in her attempted attack and Mihael pulls back quickly knocking her off of her feet. She lands on her butt though they both weren't trying to actually hurt each other. "Wow. You're a good fighter." She gasps.

"and I could have gotten you already." Mihael says with a smile. "You just went for that attack. Try to trick me." He offers a hand to help her up.

She takes it and gets up. She along with Mihael release each other's hands once she is up. "Okay." She agrees and they get ready again.

….

Mihael and Nate are cuddling on the couch seeing as it is after classes but Nate doesn't want to go to bed.

That's when there is a knock on the door so Mihael gets up and answers it only to blink in surprise at who is there.

"L? Light?" Mihael questions. "What are you doing here?"

"May we come in?" Light asks and Mihael nods letting them in only to close the door behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

Light takes a look around doing a quick check making Mihael tilt his head questioningly at this. He turns to L and nods who nods back.

"What's going on?" Mihael asks as L makes sure that the door is closed.

"We need to talk to you two." L says turning to Mihael. "But we needed to do this alone which is why we waited until now."

"Okay." Mihael says so all four of them sit in the living room with each person beside their partner facing the other partners. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asks his eyes flickering from Light to L and back.

"I'm sure the two of you have sensed it. You're pretty smart after all." L says.

"Something isn't right here but in saying that we must be careful who we trust and speak to about this." Light adds.

"And I'm sure you both sensed it with the headmaster there. There's something going on and someone at Whammy's is the leader of whatever is going on." L continues when Light is done. "We know that you used your connection. It would have been the only way you would have let Nate go in there alone so easily. It would have taken longer and more arguments had you not been using that. It's the only reason we can think of. Especially since you ran away from this place and resisted returning. That's another flag that you can sense something is wrong here."

Mihael and Nate both nod at this.

"Yeah. Nate didn't feel safe here so I did my duty and did what I could for him." Mihael confirms.

"As a partner should." Light says. "You are one of the truest partners we've ever seen." He tells them with a small smile. "You did what you could even if the choice wasn't going to be easy to do. You wanted Nate to feel safe. Though some who have not had any feelings of not being safe here will say that it was stupid and reckless it is something that every partner will have to face from time to time. As partners you know what's best for each other and what is the best thing to do. You worked together and did what you could out there. You survived so long on your own because of it. You two figured out ways to live on your own without anyone telling you what to do out there."

"We need to get back on track. If we stay here too long there might be alarm flags sent up by whoever is behind it if they notice." L says and Light clears his throat.

"Right." Light agrees. "We'll need to work together on this. It could very well be affecting you and you can sense it. Which is why you Nate probably don't really feel safe here. You know something's going on here and that it isn't good."

"If you find out anything you should speak to us." Light tells them.

"Mia could also help." Nate says. "She grew up outside of this place and we know her." He explains. "She is someone that we can trust to be on our side."

L nods placing his thumb to rest against his bottom lip. "Yes. The more that we know we can trust the better." He agrees. "We don't really know how many are involved just yet after all. But Mia is definitely a creditable trustworthy person especially if it comes from you two. Plus she grew up outside so she has an outsiders view on things."

"Thank you." Mihael says with a slight dip of his head and a hand on his chest for a moment.

"What else can we do?" Nate asks. "Surely there is something."

"Not until we figure out some more information." L says then he stands. "For now act normal, talk to Mia and watch out for anything that might help us." He gets up as does Light.

"Okay." Mihael says also getting up. "I'm glad that you two are on our side on this. It'll be good to have high ranking members on our side."

L nods in agreement. "Yes. I understand your point. And it is good for us to have you two helping as well. There is more than just the views from the higher ups."

"Tomorrow after your classes me and L will take you three out. It'll be seen as just a small trip possibly to a mall but we will be secretly free to discuss things further." Light informs them. "So be ready for that."

"Okay." Mihael nods and the two leave. He turns to Nate who turns to meet his eyes. "It's good that we will be able to do what we can about what's going on."

Nate nods in agreement and he begins twirling a strand of hair. "Plus with L and Light on our side then it'll be a big help."

"Yeah." Mihael agrees then goes over to Nate and places a gentle kiss on his lips that the other returns. He shares a smile with Nate then pulls away. "I'll talk to Mia since I'm helping to train her." He tells Nate.

"Okay." Nate nods in agreement.

"Well might as well relax and everything." Mihael settles on the couch and Nate moves to cuddle next to him.

A few moments later Nate speaks.

"We should also make sure that we are completely fed before going out."

Mihael nods. "Yeah. And they'll expect us to use what they provide." He sighs softly.

Then another knock comes to the door so Mihael gets up and answers it only to find Mia.

"What's up?" Mihael asks.

"I was hoping you two would come to the feeding area." Mia admits.

Mihael glances to Nate who comes over. "Well I suppose we could." He says. "We need to talk to you as well anyways."

"Oh thank you." Mia says so with the door closed Mihael and Nate head with Mia to the feeding area.

There's a door leading to a bunch of rooms with curtains for doors where those that have the feeders in them.

"Go ahead Nate." Mihael encourages. "I know it won't be the same but it's kind of what we have to do here."

Nate nods and goes over to the counter where some people dressed in white like doctors are. He is lead through the door then Mihael leads Mia over to the counter.

"How does this work?" Mia asks Mihael specifically. "Do we drain animals or something?"

"Well it's a little different than that." Mihael tells her. "You see since we can survive on blood not given by a live human or from our partner then we are offered already drained blood. I don't think you've ever had human blood."

Mia shakes her head. "No. I was taught with animals." She confirms and frowns. "Detonators I don't care if I kill them but humans… Normal humans…"

"Well they have willing humans that are not completely drained that we call feeders. But usually it's the Definitive vampires like Nate that are usually more comfortable with taking from a person or their partner as needed because that's what they are brought up to do. Families will usually find ways to feed their children and usually if a Definitive vampire family lives in one area there is usually a small place for feeders set up. But even then that's not really common so there is only very few places and none of them from the city here." He explains. "Usually partners like me and Nate will have those like Nate feed off of us since it's easier." He explains knowing that there is no reason to hide this from Mia who is learning about how the vampire world and how Whammy's works. "So since not all of us Guardian vampires like to drink from a human we have these." He gestures to the fridge of blood packs.

One each is brought over to them by a doctor after they give their names so Whammy's can keep track of how much each person is drinking in blood or eating whatever is provided for them.

It's a precaution to make sure no one starves or anything.

Mia looks at the one she's given almost skeptically. "It's darker than I'm used to." She says since the doctor like man moved away back to his position. "It is okay right?"

"Yeah. It's not fresh from an animal so it'll be darker." Mihael opens the corner and places it slightly into his mouth tilting his head back to take a gulp. He then lowers his head and pulls the pack of blood away as he swallows. "Damn. I forgot how stale this can taste. Especially since it's not usually fresh." He grumbles a little. "But it's something since not really many animals are around that we can just feed on like before."

Mia looks a little hesitant at it but opens it then drinks some just like Mihael. She swallows then sticks her tongue out turning away. "Bleh. Yeah. You're right. You get used to fresh animal blood and this stuff isn't the best."

"But we gotta drink it." Mihael says and so they drink the rest trying to get it done as fast as possible.

When done they put the packs in the appropriate bins and Mihael wipes his mouth.

"Oh and Mia." Mihael turns to her since no one is around and she turns to him. "L and Light are on our side." He says quiet enough for only them to hear just in case. "They can be trusted. They'll be taking the three of us out tomorrow after classes. Just come by our place again after classes are done."

"Okay." Mia nods so the two settle in some waiting chairs to wait for Nate to come out. "How long does this usually take?"

"Just a little bit but not long really." Mihael says crossing his arms over his chest. "Nate should be out soon."

"Okay." Mia nods and turns to the door leading to the feeders.

"Have a partner yet?" Mihael asks and Mia shakes her head.

"No not yet." Mia responds.

"Ah okay. They probably want to make sure that the two of you could work well together." Mihael nods and looks to where the feeders are.

Finally Nate comes out then goes over to them.

Mihael and Mia get up as Nate approaches.

"Ready?" Mihael asks and Nate nods. "Okay lets go." He heads to leave with the other two when they notice a group of two or three guys and one girl with short hair glaring at them mostly Nate though. He glares back and stays close to Nate while Mia moves to act as another barrier between them.

They leave and Mia looks to Mihael.

"What was that all about?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

"Just some other vampires. There are a few that believe that Nate is a threat to them taking over as the ruler when the title is to be passed on to someone else. But really they don't deserve it because they're just bullies at times really. Even the ruler would know better than to choose them. They just hoped that if Nate was excluded from the choice then they would get it because they were the next powerful definitive vampires. Too bad they don't realize that it's not how it works. The ruler likes to look for the person that is best suited for the job." Mihael explains then sighs. "But they're idiots so they will still try what they think works."

Mia frowns at this. "The leader has good tastes to not want to choose people like them."

Mihael nods. "Yeah. Being the ruler is a big and important responsibility so there is a lot that must be considered." He agrees. "Which is one reason why Nate is a candidate for the next ruler as well as being from a really powerful family. So let's trust the ruler on that decision."

Mia nods. "Yeah. Have you found out anything about what might be going on? Something doesn't feel right and I could sense it as well but I think it might be a part of me being a bit of an outsider."

"No I haven't figured out anything or at least too much just yet. Though you being an outsider could really help seeing as you might notice something one of us who have been here might not." Mihael points out making Mia smile. "I think we should talk about this when we head out with L and Light."

"Thanks." Mia says with a nod.

….

"So they can't wait to get out again huh?"

"It would seem so."

"Well at least it's not someone like a teacher going with them. I don't want them to slip away again."

"Don't worry. That won't happen."

The next day….

Classes have ended and the three meet up outside of Mihael and Nate's living space.

L and Light approach causing them to turn to them.

"Mia." Light greets.

"Hello." Mia nods also in greeting.

"Ready to go?" L asks and the other three nod. "Okay. Follow us." He takes the lead and the others follow as Light pulls out his car keys.

They make it to a black van that FBI usually use and they pile in. L and Light in the front with Light driving then the three in the back.

Light starts the car and they drive away from Whammy's.

"So where exactly will we be going?" Mia asks once Whammy's can no longer be seen.

"Probably a mall. That way if they track this car then it will really look like we are just taking you guys out as you want to get out." L responds glancing back as he places his thumb to rest to against his bottom lip.

"Fair enough." Mia then blinks. "They don't have listening bugs in here do they?"

L shakes his head. "No. Only trackers."

"Oh. Okay." Mia nods glad to hear that.

They arrive to a large mall and Light finds a good parking spot that is the last one closest to by the doors that isn't handicap. They head inside after getting out and Light locking the car.

L and Nate have a hat on each to help with the sunlight. L has a tan brown sunhat while Nate is using his baseball hat.

They make it inside and L takes off his hat letting Light place it in the bag he's carrying for now that is slung onto his back.

Nate decides to keep his own on.

"Okay. Now that we are here." L says as they walk along the mall halls. "Let's talk."

"What do you know about what is going on?" Mia asks the two as they walk.

"Well from what we've gathered we believe that the headmaster is at the very least involved in it. Possibly even the leader in all of this. The headmaster was worried that if a teacher took you two out then you'd try to bolt again." L explains.

"Well we did run off once. And whatever is going on the headmaster definitely wants Nate for something." Mihael says.

"But I think there is something else going on." Nate says getting the others attention.

"What do you mean?" Mia asks.

"I don't know who but I felt like there was a detonator somewhere in Whammy's." Nate says. "It was like this nagging feeling within me."

"A detonator?!" Mihael questions.

"It was just recent. Not long before we left. I wasn't sure if I was sensing it right." Nate explains.

"Hm." L glances away thoughtful. "Well it is hard to say. It'd be extremely difficult for one of them to get in and everyone there is at least being trained to kill them so it'd also be extremely dangerous for them. It'd be a huge risk."

"Maybe I sensed wrong?" Nate asks.

"We cannot rule it out just yet. In any case if one did show up then they'd be killed pretty quickly." Light says and Nate nods.

"Yes. Right."

"I have a few questions." Mia says getting attention to herself. "You two are higher ups. Why aren't you a part of the plan?"

"That is a good question." L says. "Though we may be higher ups we do not know of the plan. All that we knew was that the headmaster wanted Mihael and Nate returned unharmed." He explains. "It seems that whatever is going on they are trying to keep it in a certain group of people. And we aren't a part of this group. And at this stage I doubt that they'd tell us especially now that you two have returned."

"Okay. But…" Mia notices that no one is close enough so they stop by a bench. "Have the existence of vampires always been kept under wraps?" She asks a little quietly.

"There was only one time in the past that vampires were exposed." Mihael says. "How do you think the humans got their vampire legends."

"What exactly happened?" Mia asks.

"Well… Many years ago there was a vampire who broke away from the rest. He was the first ever detonator vampire. His name is known as Vlad Dracula or Vlad the Impaler." Mihael begins. "It's an ancient story that vampires usually try to keep quiet. He was once a definitive vampire who killed his guardian then became seen as a human prince. At first no one knew that he was a vampire at the time. Originally he rose to power after managing to infiltrate a human family who had no idea about his true nature. However he ended up revealing that he was a vampire after he got in power and the humans began to think that he was some kind of savior or something sent by God to help them. But with him becoming big and well known the others knew where to find him. He became a detonator when he knew that other vampires were coming for him. He ended up showing how they could be made and thus we gained our knowledge of how detonators are formed. However he also showed the humans a detonator vampire and they took it as a vampires true form. He was killed when in the middle of the battle against him it was noticed that silver actually hurt him as well as sunlight but the sun set before they could use it against him so they killed him with silver and he had to be displayed to show that he was dead to give humans some peace. But the other vampires knew that the secret was out. They began trying to figure out what to do about this and that's when it happened… A group of humans took a bunch of silver and went on a rampage on a nearby village of vampires. From then on it was decided that the existence of vampires must become under wraps once again. For the safety of all vampires. So it took quite a few years but they changed information about Vlad to what it is now. They also managed to get the existence of vampires to just legends since it was the best that they could do. So to the humans there is just legends and whatever they make up or believe for information on vampires. We've kept a pretty low profile since then. As well as the other nonhuman beings. Just for extra safe measures. Whammy's became secretly established to help and to train vampires instead of higher ranking ones teaching those assigned to them. Now there's an entire school for all of us. And that's it."

"Wow." Mia gasps softly in amazement. "That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah. And out of all of us detonators are most likely to expose us and they were seen as evil so anyone who becomes detonators must be killed or chased off but hopefully eventually killed." Mihael says with a nod. "No detonator is ever to be allowed in the true vampire ranks especially at Whammy's. They aren't even allowed to be on the grounds and if they are caught then they are to be killed right away."

"Understandable." Mia says and they begin walking again. "Well those are my main questions right now."

"Back on topic." L says as Light takes them into a store to not really draw attention to them. "Whatever this plan is they might act on it soon. Very soon." He says.

"How can I help you?" A woman employee asks.

Light smiles kindly. "Just browsing."

"Okay." The woman dips her head in an ok motion. "Let one of us know if you need anything." She then walks away to another customer.

"So be careful. All three of you." L says glancing to the three. "Something is going to happen soon. Especially since the army is out there. The one that attacked before you came back to Whammy's."

The three all nod remembering that army.

…..

"We must move soon."

"How soon?"

"At the moment that we get the chance. Stay close for now."

The doors open getting the ones in the rooms attention as they fall silent.

"I have returned." The newcomer says with a bow as if having just put on a great performance. "Again."

"Kira. I assume you did as asked."

"Quite so headmaster." Kira confirms with a smile. "No detonator will be heading there anymore. I also double checked but they do seem to have moved save for the few that I ended up killing. All other traces of them vanished as if they weren't there. I guess they found out that Nate is no longer there."

The headmaster nods. "And so they didn't have much reason to stay. Good work anyways. It is a step in the right direction. That is all Kira. Please take a rest."

"Of course." Kira leaves closing the doors. He turns so his back is to the doors only to smirk. "But yes. Soon indeed my dear headmaster." He heads off with that. "Soon indeed." He repeats to himself as he walks.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

The group is walking along passing by stores that do not interest them.

Mihael glances over and his eyes meet with someone else's. His eyes narrow then he quickly and gently yet as sneakily as he can pushes Nate down a turn.

Nate follows the way Mihael is making him go and Mihael turns to where they are going once they are out of sight of who he made eye contact with just a moment earlier.

The others come over suddenly looking worried as they were surprised when Mihael and Nate suddenly turned.

"What happened?" L asks Mihael as they come to a stop to talk while also trying to not look suspicious.

"I fucking met the eyes of a detonator." Mihael hisses watching out just in case said detonator decides to come after them. "It was a male with dark brown hair and he was wearing a dark grey hoody with dark tinted jeans." He describes who it was so the others are aware of who it was.

"What!?" Light gasps then the others turn to look the way that they had come from. He heads over to the entrance way to the turn and looks around the area they came from then stops for a moment on one area before pulling away from the turns entrance way. He comes back over to them. "Well that detonator ran." He informs them. "Down another turn heading away from us."

"Should we chase after him?" Mia asks glancing around Light to where they came from.

"Not this time." L is the one that speaks causing them to turn to him. "If we started a fight it would cause not only trouble but a scene. Now imagine what us killing a detonator will look like to humans who just see us charge at him. Remember that humans outside of Whammy's don't know the truth about us. We'd be seen as attacking an innocent in their eyes."

Mia glances away as she can see what L means.

"We'll need to leave this one be or well let him go since he already ran off. But we'll need to be on our guard." L says in which the rest nod then they continue on following the path that the turn took them on to not head the way the detonator was in. "That was a good job Mihael." He says with a small smile to the other while keeping his thumbs in the front pockets of his pants. "You saw danger and reacted immediately to protect Nate instead of going after the detonator."

Mihael smiles himself. "Nate always comes first."

L and Light nod in understand.

Light then turns to Mia. "Are you excited to get your partner?" He asks deciding to change the topic.

"Yeah." Mia admits. "But "I'm a little nervous too." She slightly glances away when she admits that she is also nervous.

Light places a hand on her shoulder in which she turns to him. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah. I mean look at what you've done for Nate so far. You've become like an honorary temporary partner. You've protected him with your life before. Remember when we were attacked by that army? You stayed and fought to protect him alongside with me." Mihael points out.

Mia looks a little embarrassed for a moment. "Well I was just doing my duty as a guardian vampire."

"And saying that is further proof that you'll do just fine when you get your own partner." L says and Mia can't help but smile at the others.

"Thanks." Mia says gratefully and they turn to a larger hall in the mall only to head down it once again walking past uninteresting stores.

Mihael suddenly sees someone approach Nate in which he reacts grabbing the man in the white undone blazer holding him slightly bent with his arms behind his back.

The others stop at this and some other people glance over.

Mihael spots one of those sample things some employees hand out on the floor and he releases the man. "Oh. Sorry." He says and quickly moves away from him.

"Let's go somewhere else." L suggests and they leave the man who's rubbing one of his wrists.

"You'd do at least a little better than me." Mihael mumbles once they are at least a good distance away from the man.

"You're a little jumpy because of that detonator." Mia assures him. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

Mihael flashes an appreciated smile at her for that then turns to Nate who gently holds one of his arms. He shares a smile with him and they continue walking like that for now.

"We should probably head back soon anyways." Light points out glancing to his watch.

L nods. "Yes. We will be doing so soon."

They decide to look around a little more before doing as planned and heading back to the car to head to leave. They didn't see the detonator even as they head away there is no sign of the detonator that was spotted by Mihael earlier.

….

"They are where we want them." A male's voice says. "So be prepared."

"The time to strike is near." A girl's voice chimes in. "This is so exciting!" She licks her lips exposing pointed fangs for a moment.

…

Mihael and Nate head to their living space once they get back from the little trip with the other three.

Mihael pauses feeling a gaze so he glances to where it's coming from while Nate heads inside their living space. He spots a group of definitive vampires watching them before they turn and just leave without a word spoken. He turns away and heads into the living space still watching for them in case they decided to follow. He doesn't see them come back and he is now inside so he turns only to stop walking as he sees that Nate is looking at the living room just standing there by the living room's entrance. "Nate?" He questions moving closer to his partner in worry.

"The detonator was here." Nate says bringing a hand up to slightly cover his nose as Mihael noticed as he came up next to Nate.

Mihael turns to look and sees some blood on the table along with a piece of paper that has some blood on the corner and a few drops on the floor. "How the fucking hell did that bastard get in here?" He questions in a growl and he moves carefully forward careful to not step in any blood and he looks closer at the paper finding that it has words on it.

 _Don't think for a second that you can hide from us._

That's what is written in black ink with slightly big words that look a little messily written.

Mihael clenches his teeth then he glances back to Nate who is now twirling his hair instead of covering his nose. He can tell that Nate is uncomfortable right now even if Nate is trying to seem okay. He goes to him gently taking his arm then he leads Nate out of the living space. He takes him to where Mia's living space is and knocks on the door.

After a moment Mia opens the door. She seems to sense or possibly see that something is wrong and steps aside to let them in without a word.

Instead Mihael gently encourages Nate to go inside.

Nate turns to Mihael about to protest while Mia looks confused at what Mihael just did.

"I just have a slight problem to take care of." Mihael tells them. "You'll be safe here Nate." He reminds Nate then heads off as that as the two watch.

Mia turns to Nate who meets her eye then they head into Mia's living space with Mia closing the door behind them. "What happened?" She asks worriedly once the door is closed and she turns to look to the other.

"Someone got into me and Mihael's living space and left some blood and a piece of paper." Nate explains. "I'm certain that it was the detonator. The one that I've sensed in Whammys most likely."

Mia glances down. "This isn't good if a detonator can get that far in a place like this." She says a little thoughtfully bringing a hand to her chin as she thinks for a moment. "Any ideas?" She glances to Nate wondering what his view is on this situation that they've found themselves currently in.

"My best guess is that someone might be managing to trick the others here. Or they have a connection inside of Whammys." Nate states his theories.

Mia bites her bottom lip a little at this. "Neither of those sound good at all… Then again it could be a really stealthy one." She points out releasing her lip.

"Right now we can't be sure." Nate says and Mia nods in agreement with that statement.

Meanwhile with Mihael...

Mihael stops once he finds L and Light in a pretty empty hallway. He is about to say something when the two turn and he notices the headmaster is also here.

"As Mihael. Perfect timing." The headmaster says then looks around only to frown and turn back to Mihael. "Where is Nate?" She asks him.

"He's safe." Mihael assures her.

The headmaster frowns a little more at this. "That is not what I asked you." She says in a slightly sharp tone.

Mihael doesn't want to tell her and luckily L helps him out by speaking up.

"Were you looking for us?" L asks successfully changing the topic. "It must have been urgent." He observes resting his thumb on his bottom lip.

Mihael nods. "Someone got into our living space and left blood and a note. Nate is certain that it's a detonator that did it." He says summarizing what had happened for them since he thinks that right now it wouldn't be a good idea to drag it out by saying the entire story of how they found the evidence that someone broke in somehow.

The headmaster frowns. "A detonator getting into a living space?" She questions that. "I doubt that it's likely. Plus why would you leave Nate alone if this happened?"

"He is not alone. I got him to a place that I know he'll be safe at then came to look for L, Light or anyone else of higher rank." Mihael informs her with solid confidence.

"Well." The headmaster turns to L and Light. "I'll get a sweep of all of Whammys started. You two go to investigate this claim."

"Okay." L nods and they head off with Mihael in the lead to head to the living space though the two also know where they are going. He approaches the table once they are at their destination and after they headed inside to take in the scene still sitting as it was left. He looks at the note reading it silently to himself and frowns once done reading it.

Light checks out the blood but it doesn't really lead anywhere as it only seems to be in the living room.

L crouches then dips a finger into the blood on the table. He licks his finger to check the blood and looks thoughtful. "This blood is human. I would say fresh too." He says and the other two turn to him. "Put here about the time that we were just arriving back."

"So whoever did this could still be on the premises." Light observes and L nods getting up.

"Most likely. If they were trying to move with stealth they couldn't have gotten too far." L confirms and turns to the other two.

"Could they have followed me and Nate to Mia's living space?" Mihael questions worriedly and feels relief when L shakes his head.

"Highly unlikely. The blood was hurriedly put here. It looks like a get in then get out kind of job."

"Either way we need to be on high alert and hope that whoever did this is found so we may be able to interrogate him." Light says. "They know too much information if they could pinpoint this specific location. So we need to get them to tell us where they are getting the information from. I fear of a leak happening from the inside of Whammys."

Mihael turns a little worriedly to the note knowing that Light is right in what he just said.

…..

"Who is it?" Mia asks when a knock has come to the door. She moved forward a little in order to be ready to protect Nate, who is on the couch, if needed.

"Please open up."

Mia turns to Nate and nods to the bedroom indicating for him to hide just in case for now.

Nate heads into there ducking out of sight in a hiding spot and only then does Mia turn opening the door with a friendly smile.

"How can I help you?" She asks then gasps jumping back when she feels something pierce her neck. Her eyes widen when she sees a hand holding a syringe.

"Sorry. But this is necessary."

Mia wobbles on her feet and as she collapses in the doorway two more people rush past her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

Mihael gasps as he suddenly finds himself looking through Nate's eyes.

L and Light watch for now as they can tell what is going on.

"No." Mihael frowns. "This can't be right."

At this L and Light share a worried glance then turn back to Mihael.

Mihael's P.O.V.

I see a blindfold since there is light coming from above one part to the side and one part below to the other side. I can't really tell much about the parts that are open other than that light is coming from there. I know that neither Mia nor Nate would have willingly put this on Nate so this obviously means that something has happened. I need to find out what. I blink suddenly back in our living space and I look around feeling panic rise up in my throat.

"Mihael."

I turn remembering that L and Light are here as L spoke. "Nate's in trouble." I dash off with the other two following quickly. I lead them to Mia's living space and find the door open with Mia unconscious in the doorway. I rush inside looking around for Nate but I can't find him. I come back to L and Light who are checking on Mia.

L seems to notice something then glances to Light before turning to me. "It appears that she was tranquilized." He observes. "I'm guessing a fast acting one so I doubt that she'll be under for too much longer." He glances back to Mia expecting her to wake up any moment now.

"I have to find Nate." I say as I'm not going to sit and wait around.

Light stands and approaches me. "And we will. Here. Let's sit you down and let's try to use your connection again. Maybe you can see something."

"Hopefully something besides a blindfold." I say and I sit on the couch then I close my eyes as I concentrate only to open my eyes as I manage to reach Nate. I still see the blindfold but I know that Nate knows that I can see through his eyes so hopefully he'll be able to give something that can help.

The blindfold is suddenly removed and the two of us are allowed to see more than just some light.

I first notice who is in the room with Nate. "The headmaster." I say out loud just remembering that L and Light are listening to what I tell them. "The headmaster is there with two others." I observe. "I see Walter and Seras flanking the headmaster."

Walter is a man with long hair pulled back in a braid reaching the middle of his back and he has sapphire eyes. He often sides with Kira as he is eager to fight detonators and he is one of the top guardians for killing detonators though only falling into second in the list.

Seras is calmer and prefers to speak only when she feels the need to. She has pixie style blonde hair with her bangs slightly covering her right eye. She also has emerald green eyes and she is a definitive vampire who acts like a guardian vampire at times if she sees the need for it. She often plans before acting and prefers a good plan to be presented that is not just running in and hoping for the best unlike Walter and Kira who prefer to act first.

"I apologize for the way that we transported you here." The headmaster tells Nate. "But I can assure you that you are safe right now."

"I was perfectly safe where I was." Nate states back and glances down to his wrists that are tied to the wooden chair he sits in. "And tying my up only serves to make me feel less safe."

"Just stay strong." I say a little quietly wishing that he could hear me. "Tied up or not they can't really do anything to you." I continue watching and I take in the room as Nate looks back up.

The walls have a dull pink color that is dark so as to not be a sore on the eyes. There appears to be something made from grey brick stones behind the headmaster but I can't make it out. I don't see the door from this angle so really there isn't much to the room other than what's mentioned and the table with the headmaster sitting across from Nate.

The headmaster has her elbows on the dark wood polished table with her hands folded together to look professional though the chairs are a much lighter wood and don't have the same polished look.

I mutter to myself as my focus has come to full focus on what's happening. "This room couldn't have had the chair or table before… Maybe if I could have seen what the grey brick thing is then maybe it could help."

"Forgive us for doing such a thing to you." The headmaster says hardly skipping a beat. "Though you may have reason to believe that you are not safe we assure you that you are very safe. We just did not want you running away or anything possibly putting you in even more danger."

"What do you want from me?" Nate questions and the headmaster tilts her head.

"Hm?"

"This extends past wanting to protect me as a potential heir to the ruler. So what exactly do you want with me? And don't you dare try to make it seem like I'm stupid or anything. Things would not be this way if it was just that." Nate states very clearly and I realize what he's doing. He's getting information.

The headmaster sighs. "Well. There is one thing." She admits. "Something that right now only you can accomplish."

Nate tilts his head slightly in a slight encouragement to continue.

"There is someone dying. Someone who really could use your help." The headmaster admits glancing away slightly for a moment. "He has done so much for our kind. Done so much in the span of his life that is worth repeating like legends…" She looks back to Nate. "So. I want you to _save him_. Save the one person who is the best guardian vampire to ever live and the best detonator killer. Save the rulers guardian… The rulers partner… Unfortunately though there may be a bit of a price. You'll have to risk a possible death… We cannot bring your guardian here just so you know. So he can't help you… It's going to take a lot to heal him as the illness has seeped so deep inside of him and all of the side effects…" She stares expectantly at him. "So choose your words carefully." She then smiles. "Well. I'll go get him. You can tell us your answer when we get back."

"No. No, no no no no no." I curse to myself upon hearing this then through Nate's eyes I watch the three leave with the headmaster going first through a dark oak wooden door. I blink as I am suddenly back to my own body and seeing through my own eyes.

"Mihael." Light begins however he is interrupted as a guardian vampire who is a security guard rushes in up to the front entrance only.

"L! Light!" He says slightly panting and standing at attention. "The detonator army is attacking the walls of Whammy's!"

"Shit." Light curses to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

"Light." L speaks and Light turns to him. "The army here can handle the attack. Let the four of us deal with finding Nate."

Light nods and turns the guard. "Get to it. Gather everyone possible and protect those that cannot fight and especially those that are needed for the future of vampire kind. Defend all of us."

"On it." The guard salutes then rushes away.

Light turns to Mihael. "We're going to the car. We'll need you to find him and it'll be the faster mode of transportation."

Mihael nods and they all hurry to the car that they had used before.

They have it so L and Light are up front and Mia along with Mihael are in the back.

Mihael blinks as he spots Mail crouched behind the drivers seat. "Really Mail?"

"Oh hey!" Linda pops out from the trunk making Mihael jump and turn to her.

L and Light glance back as Mail comes out of hiding.

"What are you two doing?" L asks.

"Safe place. Figured that this would be safe." Mail says with a shrug. "What are you doing?"

"Saving Nate." Mihael responds.

"What!?" Linda says loudly. "What happened?"

"We are trying to find him." Light says. "Now you two should get inside and keep quiet about this. That's an order."

"We can't come along?" Linda asks with her bottom lip coming out a little to pout slightly.

"No time to argue if we are going to save Nate in time." L reminds them and Light nods with a sigh.

"Yeah." Light agrees. "Okay. Mihael. Find him." He turns back to facing forward and starts the car.

Mihael closes his eyes then opens them again once again connected to Nate. He isn't used to doing this so many times but he will do what is needed to help Nate.

Nate is still in the same room with just the headmaster who seems to be about to leave.

"Well then if that is how it is and that you need time to think then I'll let you decide within a certain time. We don't have all the time In the world after all. You have a few hours to make your choice. It is a big thing to ask of you at this stage." The headmaster starts to turn away. "If only you had stayed and this task would not have been as big especially for someone your age." She then leaves closing the door behind herself.

Nate waits a little bit in silence then he slightly glances up. "Mihael? I don't know if you're listening right now but I'm going to try this." He says which makes Mihael smile softly. "I know that you'll at least use the connection at some point so here is what you need to know. You need to go to the one safe house that is the closest out of all to where you must be right now. From what I have gathered it is the most likely place. I hope you get my message. I'll do my best to hold things off but it may come down to them getting me to do it. I'm sorry but it's a last resort. Please hurry."

"You clever boy." Mihael says to himself. "Don't worry we are coming." He blinks as he is suddenly shook as if to shake him awake. He blinks and looks to Mail. "Matt." He says to the other using his nickname.

"Where are we going?" Mail asks ignoring that as he unnecessarily reminds Mihael that there are other things that need to be done.

"The safe house that is closest to here." Mihael says. "That's what Nate said."

"Got it." Light is about to begin driving when someone jumps onto the hood of the car. "Kira!" He hisses. "Get off brother!" He demands.

Kira chuckles. "Oh aren't you just precious?" He purrs licking a part of his upper lip.

"Get. Off." Light demands. "We have somewhere very important to be."

"Oh do you?" Kira questions as a smirk spreads across his lips.

"Stop playing games!" Light snaps glaring at the other. "Now get off the car this instant! I don't want to hurt you but in this case I will start driving even with you there."

"Light." Linda begins but a glance from L causes her to be quiet.

"Well then. It's too bad I too have somewhere to be. Perhaps we could play some more later." Kira rises from his crouch and he runs over the car and is heard jumping off of the roof to elsewhere.

"I don't think I'll ever fully understand my brother." Light sighs only to begin driving as fast as he can. He makes a mental route of what the fastest way to the location is as he drives taking a right turn.

Some detonators begin to hurry to try to attack the car but Light swerves to avoid them causing Linda and Mail to be thrown around a little as they did not have seatbelts on as they forgot to sit properly before the car moved.

"I'm suddenly regretting a bad decision!" Mail says and Mihael can't help but laugh at him.

Light ignores them as he tries to hurry trying to find the fastest way through any detonators attacking and L is trying to help as best as he can.

Mia looks to the detonators with an almost sad yet held back look.

Mihael turns noticing this. "Mia?" He asks placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to him. "Are you okay?" He questions her with concern as she is a friend.

" I guess I'm just thinking about what happened… I mean what if I become a detonator one day because I loose someone important to me?" Mia asks closing her eyes as Mihael removes his hand. "Also in a way I can't help but feel sorry for them in a way."

Mihael slings an arm around her in a hug ignoring that Light has started to curse as he continues to avoid detonators. "You won't. Sure it can be hard but I know that you would never do that." He says and Mia looks to him. "You are much too strong. I mean you didn't even have proper training given here and look at how well you fought for Nate. You've never been to Whammy's before and you still defended a definitive vampire even if it meant doing so with possibly sacrificing your life. You also continue to do so as you wait for your partner. You're too strong to become like them. Nate believes in you and so do I. When you get your partner they will believe in you just as quickly as me and Nate came to do so."

"Yeah! And any friend of Mihael as well as Nate is our friend too." Linda adds with a grin as Mia glances to her then to Mail who makes a sound of agreement.

Mia smiles appreciatively. "Thank you guys. I'm glad to have friends like you."

None of them notice L glance back with a smile for a second before turning back to help Light as they are just about to exit the area with the detonators as most of them are giving up the chase to go after others back at Whammys.

"And out!" Light announces with a sigh of relief. "Here we go!" He begins heading on the path to where they need to go.

Mihael has his hands to himself again and he looks to the windshield a little worriedly. "Hang in there Nate." He pleads quietly to no one as right now he can only hope that they make it in time before Nate has to accept to help as both of them are sure that the headmaster won't let him refuse.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

Nate turns as the Headmaster comes back with someone following her.

This other person is a man in an electrical wheel chair. He has tubes helping him breathe and he has greying hair. He looks to Nate with his purple eyes and he smiles a little weakly. "Hello there Nate."

"Tom." Nate greets back.

"Let me get a good look at you boy." The man wheels closer then he looks the other over. "My you have grown since I last saw you." He comments looking back to Nate's face.

"It has been a while." Nate comments.

"Yes. You should visit me and her majesty." Tom says with a soft nod.

Nate glances away.

Tom frowns in worry and is about to speak but the headmaster speaks first.

"What is your answer?" The headmaster demands.

Nate turns to the headmaster. "It's a big decision. Give me some more time." He says.

"How long do you plan to wait? Are you just stalling?" The headmaster asks.

Tom turns to the headmaster. "Lucy. Stop pressuring the boy." He tells her and Lucy bites her bottom lip. He turns back to Nate with a warm smile. "No one is going to rush you."

"But it would be better if you decided soon." Lucy says after releasing her lip and gets another look from Tom.

"Lucy. If you would wait outside." Tom tells her.

"But." Lucy begins but Tom won't have it.

"Outside."

Lucy turns and leaves hesitantly closing the door behind herself.

Tom turns back to Nate. "Here. Let me get those off of you." He shakily reaches over and it takes a few attempts but he gets one wrist free.

"I got it." Nate says and he manages to untie any other rope holding him. He stands with a stretch now that he's free.

"Better?" Tom asks as Nate finishes his stretch of raising his arms above his head.

Nate turns to Tom with his arms at his sides. "Yes. Thank you."

Tom smiles glad. "Good." He says sounding pleased. "May I ask how have you been?"

"Great." Nate tells him. "Mihael is really a great partner. We also met another guardian vampire. She was born outside of Whammy's knowledge. She came with us to Whammys. She helped to protect me when an army attacked where me and Mihael are."

"She is a fine guardian then." Tom nods.

The two turn to the door as they hear some sounds from the other side.

"Is that?" Nate asks.

"It does sound like fighting." Tom confirms.

The headmaster bursts into the room. "How'd you get out!" She demands.

"I let him free." Tom tells her turning his wheelchair to face the door. "What's going on?"

"Detonators somehow found this place." The headmaster says. "Nate. Please say you'll help him. We could use him."

"Lucy!" Tom says a little sharply. "I told you to stop pressuring the boy."

Lucy looks to him worriedly.

….

Mihael, Light, L, Mia, Linda and Matt make it to the location and come to a stop. They spot some guards fighting some detonators but neither group seems to have even noticed them.

"Linda. You need to stay here and wait." Light says.

"What! But I can help!" Linda protests.

"This is too dangerous." L tells her. "There are detonators. Matt. Come out as we'll give you a weapon to protect the car and in turn Linda." He gets out followed by Light, Mia and Mihael along with Matt while Linda pouts.

They open the trunk then open a secret compartment in which inside is some silver spikes. They hand them out to the five of them then they close the trunk.

"Okay. Matt you stay here and keep the car safe and in turn Linda." Light tells him. "Mihael and Mia. You're with us. We're getting Nate back."

The three nod then with Matt staying by the car the other four race towards the building.

They make it inside the door slightly hanging off its top hinge. They see more guards fighting other detonators and they try to figure out where Nate is being held.

Then someone approaches causing them to turn to said person that seems to be in front of them.

"Kira." Light says meeting the eyes of his brother.

Kira smirks and blinks his red eyes. "Surprised? I helped lead the army. Now I've officially become one. The reason that the attack is happening is because of me and with my insider knowledge I made sure that we would reach this place. Soon we will have Nate and there is _Nothing_ you can do to stop us! Mwhahaha! With his healing powers we'll be invincible!"

"I'll deal with him." Light says to the other three with him then he walks forward towards the other in confident strides. "I had faith in you to be on our side. But it seems that it was all wasted." He says then he charges and Kira grabs his wrists stopping him from attacking as they begin pushing trying to win. He wants to attack but Kira wants to stop him and probably attack as well.

"Mihael." L says and Mihael glances to him. "You and Mia find Nate. We'll do what we can here."

"Okay." Mihael dashes off to begin his search for Nate as he weaves through the fighting.

…

"Nate. We'll be okay." Tom tries to assure him with a slight glance. He turns back when there is a cry from the headmaster as she is pushed down by a detonator who struggles to pin her.

Another detonator rushes in and bares his fangs dashing towards Tom and Nate.

Tom grabs a silver spike hidden on his wheelchair and tosses it at the detonator slightly panting after and he shakes from the effort.

The detonator falls with a cry as the spike manages to pierce his heart.

Tom slumps after doing this.

"Tom!" Nate hurries to crouch in front of the other looking at him worriedly.

"Haha." Tom laughs weakly. "Don't worry about me. I guess I'm just not as strong as I used to be." He looks into Nate's eyes with kindness while Nate's own eyes water a little. "Take the spike. Defend yourself." He tells Nate wanting to brush some hair out of Nate's face but is currently too weak to do so. "I believe in you. You were always like a son to me and her majesty. Dear Nate."

Nate closes his wet eyes then opens them with determination. He looks down then takes Tom's shaking hand into his own as Tom has managed to catch his breath. He holds the others hand between his own.

"Nate." Tom starts then Nate closes his eyes a tear sliding down his cheek. He blinks at what he soon feels after. "Nate." He tries again but sees that Nate is concentrating too hard to hear him. He raises his head as his eyes widen slightly as he gasps.

Nate keeps it up and soon a shiver passes through Tom's body. He smiles softly almost sadly as he continues.

"Nate." Tom looks back to the younger. "Please don't push yourself." He tries but doesn't get an answer. "Nate. Please." He says worriedly and his body stops shaking as strength returns to him. "You don't have to do anymore. You're doing enough." His words however don't seem to be heard as Nate keeps concentrating really hard while a tear falls down his other cheek. He closes his eyes with his mouth open in a silent gasp then his eyes open with new life in them.

Nate stops and his hands slip from gripping Tom's hands as he falls backwards onto the ground not getting back up.

Tom leaps to his feet finding that he's completely okay now but that doesn't concern him. "NATE!"

Mihael bursts into the room hearing Tom's scream while Mia helps the headmaster with the detonator on her. He sees Nate on the floor where he had collapsed. "NATE!" He shouts himself and he dashes to him falling to his knees tossing the spike in his hand off to the side as he pulls Nate into his arms cradling the other gently. "Nate. Nate! No. Please no!" His eyes begin to water as he stares at Nate's face seeing that his eyes are still closed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

Linda watches from inside of the vehicle as Matt fights against a few detonators that have come. She is cowering in the backseat peering over it with her hands on the top of the seat. She is watching Matt from the windows and she wants to do something but she's terrified down to her terrified bones that almost seem to rattle from the terror. She glances around the vehicle not fully sure what she can do then she looks away sadly not seeing anything only to blink as she finds herself looking at her hands. She raises her hands looking at her palms as her eyes flicker from one palm to the other. She blinks again as she feels like she finally understands what she can do which causes a smile to come to her lips. She turns to the vehicles door and she hesitates for a few moments before hearing Matt's yelp of pain as he is scratched. She closes her eyes for a moment then opens them with determination. She bursts out of the car yanking the door open and she turns as some detonators who were heading for Matt now come after her with some growls. She freezes for a moment as terror once again sweeps through her body as she watches the approaching detonators. Her heart starting to pound in her ears and she swears that things seem to begin to slow down a little.

"LINDA!" Matt screams turning away from the fight he was dealing with and he begins running towards his partner trying to make it before the detonators.

Linda blinks as Matt snaps her back from her terror and she quickly raises her hands closing her eyes tightly.

A burst of flames shoot out from around her wrists shooting straight at the detonators causing them to shriek as they are hit by the searing flames.

Matt slows to a stop halfway to Linda as his partner opens her eyes as the flames die down.

Linda lowers her hands in surprise then she glances to Matt meeting his green eyes through his goggles only for both of them to smile.

The two of them turn back to their enemies and together they prepare for battle as if ready to move as one.

The detonators charge believing that they will be victorious.

….

"Come on Nate!" Mihael tries to awaken him by gently shaking him before cradling him in his arms again. "Please don't leave me!" He cries as tears run down his face closing his eyes. He swears that the air around him suddenly turns cold and dry making his mouth start to become dry as he sobs his head dropping down over his partners body. His tears falling down onto Nate's chest even if it's his shirt that catches said tears. "Please." He pathetically whimpers in sadness.

"Mihael."

Mihael blinks his eyes open in surprise when he hears the other speak as if snapping him back to reality. He then he turns around to look to Tom. "Tom." He says in a slightly broken voice as his eyes meet Tom's own eyes. He can see sadness and hope in Tom's eyes as Tom seems to be trying to remain strong and not cry right now.

"He's just barely alive." Tom tells Mihael as he knows that he has the other's attention so he needs to talk to Mihael while he has the others attention before he loses it again in sorrow. "He healed me completely which took a lot of strength." He explains and Mihael turns back to Nate looking at his partners face almost thoughtfully.

Mihael whips his head back to Tom once more and his eyes gaze pleading with the other. "How do we save him!?" He demands hoping that the other is going somewhere with what he was saying. He goes silent as he awaits for Tom's answer about what could be done to save his beloved partner.

"I cannot save him but you just might be able to." Tom tells him making Mihael blinks his wet eyes in surprise. "Listen." He crouches next to the blonde as his movements are followed by the others blue eyes sparkling with sadness yet with so much hope that maybe Tom might be right… That he can save his lover and partner. He pulls out a small dagger from a hidden spot by his pants. His dagger is a well-crafted one that has a beautiful shiny blade and a pure black handle.

Mihael looks down to it taking in the small daggers appearance. He at first wonders if Tom is suggesting that he hurts Nate but he finds that thought rather counterproductive so his eyes flicker up to meet with Toms. He hopes that Tom isn't going to suggest such a stupid idea but he stays silent to let Tom talk to explain further.

"He needs blood Mihael." Tom tells him making Mihael blink at this as he realizes what Tom is implying. He holds the dagger with one hand having the side of the blade resting on it while the other hand is doing the same but instead with the handle. He can tell that Mihael at least has an idea of what he is implying but with Mihael's mind rattled from his partner not waking up he knows that he should still explain it just in case. He doesn't want to take chances, not now while Nate lays there getting further and further away from being able to be saved. He knows that they need to act now before it becomes too late so he keeps his words simple as he offers the dagger to Mihael. "You need to give him some of your blood. It has to be done by you. Only you can save him now."

Mihael quickly wipes his eyes with the back of his one hand then he gives a strong and determined look. He nods in understanding then he reaches out taking the dagger by the handle so as to not cut himself while Tom lower his hand once Mihael has the dagger. He turns and using his free hand he switches which hand is holding the dagger so the one holding Nate in place is now holding it. He makes sure that his arm is the one keeping Nate in place on his lap while his hand holds the dagger up. He brings the hand that had taken the dagger from Tom towards the blade resting the top part of the blade against the one side of his wrist. He closes his eyes softly only for a second before opening his eyes half way not having lost any of his determination. He jerks the dagger hard and fast slicing open his wrist then the dagger clatters to the ground as he releases it. He places his hand that had just dropped the dagger to rest against Nate's shoulder and he quickly lowers his hand down to Nate's mouth placing the badly bleeding wound into Nate's mouth. He ignores how much blood he is loosing as he tries to get Nate to drink his blood. "Come on. I know you can do it. Take it." He says a little quietly to himself as he watches Nate waiting for him to take the blood being given to him. He just wants to make his partner better.

Tom comes over to sit on his knees on the other side of Nate and he reaches over stroking Nate's throat downwards trying to get the other to swallow all of the blood being given by Mihael. "Drink." He whispers and finally Nate's throat begins to work and he swallows the blood.

Mihael lets out a small breath of relief when he sees this and his shoulders relax a little. He watches this all happen even as he starts to get a little dizzy which he ignores to continue giving Nate the blood that he needs in order to live from this experience.

Tom also watches Nate as they wait for Nate to possibly awaken as he a little slowly stops his stroking of the small boy's throat. He doesn't even break his gaze from Nate to look to Mihael knowing that he has to watch the signs.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

Tom then reaches a hand out placing it against Mihael's shoulder. "Stop. That's enough." He says in a calm reserved tone.

Mihael nods even though he knows that Tom isn't actually looking at him. He removes his wrist from Nate's mouth even as for the smallest moment Nate arches slightly as he seems to try to follow Mihael's wrist before laying back down. He watches and he perks up slightly holding his breath as Nate groans softly only to shake his head ever so slightly with his eyes closing tightly.

Nate blinks open his stormy grey eyes halfway and he looks into Mihael's eyes that once again become wet with tears. "M-Mihael?" He questions with a slight stutter.

"Nate!" Mihael says happily and pulls Nate close in a hug forgetting about his cut wrist as he just hugs the other.

Nate brings his hands up returning the hug with his partner as his eyes flutter closed. He doesn't notice a small tear sliding down his face as he just stays in the safe arms of his dearest partner.

Both of them completely unaware of their audience of three other people watching the exchange of hugs between them as their world narrows down to just being the two of them only for now.

Mihael opens his eyes as he swears his heart is jumping out of his chest in happiness only to be reminded of his wound as his vision begins having black swarming around the edges. He pulls back with Nate doing the same as neither of them are crying anymore and Tom moves a little closer.

"Here." Tom says in which Nate and Mihael turn to him. He is holding a medical kit in which Nate blinks in slight confusion. He gives a smile that glimmers with gentleness. "I keep one with my wheelchair." He explains then gets the first aid kit open grabbing the gauze.

Nate shifts back a little then pauses as his leg knocks against something causing him to turn his head to look to what it is. He finds himself looking at the dagger that is still on the floor along with some of the blood that had fallen to the floor before Mihael got his wrist into Nate's lips. His head whips back to look to Mihael with scared thoughts of Mihael being hurt race through his mind like a cheetah. He looks Mihael over but his eyes drift down to where he has just noticed the smell of blood is the strongest. He gasps seeing Mihael's cut open wrist. "Mihael!"

Mihael just smiles and he lets Nate gently take his hand gently into his own.

Nate turns as Tom hands him the gauze that he takes only to turn back to Mihael but watching what he is doing. He begins wrapping Mihael's wrist until it is nicely wrapped in which Tom takes the scissors and cuts the end off so they can make sure that the gauze stars in place with some medical tape.

With that done Nate meets Mihael's eyes and they exchange smiles.

"Don't do something like that again." Nate tells Mihael just glad that he's okay.

Mihael raises his hand and gently ruffles Nate's hair. "Oh you silly. I would do it all over again if it meant that I would once again save you from dying."

Nate blinks slightly in surprise upon hearing this but his lips curve upwards into a smile. "Thank you." He says and he hugs Mihael again.

Mihael returns the hug his eyes fluttering closed and the final tear slides down his face to the floor below.

…..

Matt and Linda are cornered against the car when suddenly a silver spike goes into each detonator right through the heart.

The detonators die and the two move away from the car only to look around to try to find who did this.

The two spot who it is as the person walks in their general direction in which they step back politely.

The person with a few others following head into the building while one remains to check on Matt and Linda.

Light has his brother against the ground with him on top and he is trying to stab Kira but Kira has other plans with one hand tightly gripping Light's wrist trying to stop him.

Kira is smirking wide almost ear to ear as Light glares in pure anger.

L is taking down the final detonator by slicing his throat open then stabbing him in the heart before pulling out the spike. He takes a step back as he watches the defeated detonator for a moment or two.

All those there pause when someone clears their throat in which they all quickly turn to look to see who cleared their throat.

Light jumps to his feet and Kira sits up when they see someone walking inside.

The person snaps their fingers then points to Light and Kira in which Kira is grabbed and restrained as Light steps back to allow the two other vampires to grab Kira. The person turns away and heads elsewhere stepping into one room.

Mia and Lucy turn in shock as the person enters the room in which they stay back staying silent.

Mia has deduced what is going on here and she can't help but stare in admiration. "So beautiful." She says quietly to herself as she stares with admiration for the other that has just walked into the room.

The person turns to the other three as Tom turns to look spotting the other.

Tom gets to his feet which causes Mihael and Nate to turn to him only to look where he is looking and they are quickly on their feet as well. He moves a little closer. "Your majesty."

The woman standing before them has beautiful long light blonde hair that is mostly straight but the slightest wavy and reaches just barely to her waist. She has beautiful amber eyes and white skin that almost seems to glow. She has on a white dress that is like a summer dress that almost reaches her ankles where her white ballet flats are on her feet. She has the look of an angel as she almost always seems to have the glow to her and everyone can see this vampire as like an angel. She smiles as if her smile held the gentleness and warmth of the entire world all put into one single smiling look.

Mihael places a hand across his chest to rest his hand against his shoulder and he gives a slight bow to the ruler herself.

"Your majesty." Tom begins to say something but respectfully stops as the ruler begins to say something.

"Nate it was so kind of you to heal Tom." The ruler tells Nate with the same gentle and warmth that her expression continues to shine with. "And I am proud of you too Mihael." She adds in which Mihael glances up from his bow to her.

"Thank you your majesty." Mihael says glad to hear such a nice compliment come from the greatest vampire out there.

The ruler turns to Nate meeting his eyes with her own. "It has been so long since I have seen you." She comments still smiling.

"I'm sorry." Nate's head bows as he speaks. "Please forgive me your majesty but I forgot who I was. I left when I should have stayed. And from that I have lost my grace. I don't think I am worthy material to be a leader." He says and even Mihael looks to him surprised.

The ruler moves forward keeping her look of gentleness and warmth then she brings a hand to gently grip Nate's chin in a warm welcoming grip tilting his head up so they can look into each other's eyes again. "Do not say that." She tells him in her warm tone despite the words sounding like they were meant to be stern. "You are the best ruler material I have ever seen." She informs him making Nate blink as he perks up in surprise. "Look at all that you have done. Not just for the vampire race but for mankind as well." She softly tilts her head her smile remaining. "You and Mihael left because you felt threatened. You knew something was wrong and sometimes a good leader must know when to turn and leave. Whether it be to recollect themselves or to do so to protect those that we care for. Then before you came back you helped out a human family and their lives. Even when you came back to Whammy's you made sure that those humans were okay. Plus you helped another guardian vampire be able to come to learn more about herself and have the chance to have a partner of her very own. Then after that you went so far as to heal Tom here even if it meant possible death." She gently releases his chin then places her hand gently against his cheek. "That I think is definitely ruler material. You have not lost your grace dear Nate. You have done so well." She glances to Mihael. "The both of you. You both make me so proud."

Nate smiles and the ruler turns back to him. "Thank you your majesty." He says with a bow raising his hands almost like a girl would with her dress in a bow but he is holding nothing.

It's more of a graceful bow that causes the rulers hand to slide off so she lowers it to her side.

Mihael can't help but smile more as he sees this bow coming from Nate.

Nate raises then looks up to the ruler. "By the way how did you know where we were?" He asks in curiosity with a slight tilt of his head.

The ruler closes her eyes for a moment. "Watari. He told me that Lucy had taken you." She opens her eyes to almost half open keeping her gaze on Nate. "So he followed Lucy by my asking. He told me where you were. He also told me that he saw Kira coming with detonators. I gathered those that could fight that were with me and we came here. Oh and on the way here we got word that the detonators home was found but only injured ones where there. It was in the area of where you went to where the army had attacked. It seems that Kira had a girlfriend and accomplice named Misa but she was also apprehended. Both of them will face the death prenatally for their crimes. Unfortunately they are too far gone to the dark side to be saved. But fret not. Everyone is safe now."

Nate smiles happy to hear this and he raises a hand to twirl his hair as he straightens his head. "Thank you." He says. "I am glad to hear that everyone is alright." He closes his eyes for a moment. "Though this does not mean the end of detonators we should have been able to dwindle their numbers quite badly."

"And you are correct about that." The ruler nods and Nate opens his eyes.

"Thank you your majesty." Nate bows his head in respect.

"Please. Nate dear child. Call me Chara." The ruler corrects him.

Nate flashes her an appreciatively smile at this.

"Now then." The ruler, Chara, turns and walks towards the doorway but stops and turns to Lucy and Mia. "Lucy. You are suspended from your work until further notice. Watari will be taking your place. Your heart was in the right place but I am afraid that trying to force it is not the way to go." Her eyes turn to Mia who falls into a bow on one knee. "And dear sweet Mia." She says. "There is something I would like to ask you."

"What is it?" Mia asks remaining in her bow with her head down.

"First of all please stand." Chara says in which Mia does as asked. "And second of all I have your partner that I would like you to meet that is if you accept to take this one on as your partner." She turns to the door. "Please. Let him inside." She says and a boy comes in looking to be about Mia's age, as Chara watches still smiling. She turns back to Mia who is looking at the boy who glances to her almost nervously. "This is Mark. He has been looking for a partner for a long while."

The boy has red hair that is a color like dyed hair but it definitely looks like it's his natural hair, he has shining blue eyes and a look of almost shyness on his face. He has on a black t-shirt, jeans and black runners. His skin is tan and his eyes slightly narrowed almost like a Korean man.

"Do you accept?" Chara asks watching Mia with kindness and no pressure to accept.

Mia finds herself smiling and she nods before she moves closer as Mark watches. "Hey there." She offers a hand. "Partner."

Mark blinks glancing to the hand then he looks back to her only to smile and move away from Chara accepting the hand. "Partner." He agrees in a slightly deep masculine voice that still sounds almost childish.

"I am glad to hear this." Chara honestly says. "Now let's go home."

Later….

Whammy's vampires have gathered in one classroom with college bleacher like desks while Chara stands at the front.

Mihael is also sitting among the others at a desk as they respectfully watch and listen for their ruler to speak.

Chara looks around at the vampires that have gathered then she finally speaks. "My dear vampires. I come before you to share with you a very special announcement." She says keeping her eyes on the other vampires as best as possible. "It is who will succeed me." She turns to the doorway. "Please. Come over."

Nate walks in and comes up to next to Chara still facing her. He lowers his head in respect to the other.

"Nate River." Chara turns to face the younger vampire. "You have shown to me that you have the qualifications of being the leader I have been looking for to succeed me. Even risking your own life for another person's life even after they have accepted that they were going to die." She tells him making sure everyone can hear her. "And with that I am proud to call you my successor."

Nate looks up to meet Chara's eyes with a smile. "Thank you." He thanks her. "I promise to do the best that I can. I will be as great of a ruler as I possibly can." He says with sincerity.

Mihael finds himself smiling a little more than he already is at this.

"I know you will." Chara assures him.

Everyone found themselves accepting of Chara's choice knowing that she knows what's best and they respect her choice of who will succeed her. They respect her too much to turn away just because they weren't chosen to succeed her like they had hoped she would.

Nate kept his promise and when his time came in which became the ruler he was a ruler that is just as respected as Chara was in her time of ruling.

Detonators still appear but as long as the vampire race remains then detonators will continue to appear but all the others will be ready to take care of any that appear.

The end.


End file.
